In Memoriam
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Il est des combats que l'on ne peut pas perdre. Des crimes qui ne peuvent rester impunis. C'est ce que Yurio se répète en boucle, alors que ses yeux accrochent encore et encore les visages souriants de Victor et Yuri, figés pour l'éternité. Le jeune patineur serre les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Ce combat, il s'en fait la promesse, ce sera son devoir de mémoire.
1. Prologue

**Petit disclaimer avant de commencer :**

\- Aucun personnage de la série Yuri! on Ice ne m'appartient

\- La photo de couverture de la fic est un montage réalisé à partir d'une image de l'anime pour Victor et Yuri, et d'un fanart pour Yurio. Le fanart ne m'appartient pas, vous pouvez le retrouver à cette adresse : seetsudark. deviantart. |c|om| / art /Yuri-Plisetsky-Render-640880414 (sans espaces ni barres verticales)

Un grand grand merci à Saad Maia qui a gentiment accepté de me donner son avis et de me corriger sur cette fic !

 **Sur ce... ENJOY !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Yuri et Victor sortirent du Palais des Glaces de Saint-Pétersbourg, où ils s'entraînaient désormais ensemble. Le japonais frissonna violemment en remontant la fermeture de son manteau. Même avec cette doudoune que Victor lui avait achetée, il n'arrivait décidément pas à supporter les températures de l'hiver en Russie. Victor jeta un regard dans toutes les directions. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'emprunter de petites ruelles pour rentrer chez eux plus tranquillement et, constatant que la rue était complètement déserte, il souffla avec un sourire :

\- Allez, viens là.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui pour le réchauffer pendant qu'ils marchaient. Yuri haussa les sourcils de surprise. Depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint à Saint-Pétersbourg pour patiner avec lui, Victor s'attachait à garder une certaine distance entre eux en dehors de leur appartement. Le japonais s'était interrogé sur ce brusque changement de comportement mais Victor lui avait rapidement expliqué pourquoi. Même si, en Russie, l'homosexualité n'était plus ni un crime, ni une maladie mentale, cela restait extrêmement mal vu par une grande majorité de personnes. Il était fréquent que des couples gays se fassent agresser dans la rue. Trois ans auparavant, une loi avait même été votée, interdisant catégoriquement ce que le gouvernement appelait la "propagande homosexuelle" : si un policier les croisait, ils pouvaient finir la nuit en cellule uniquement à cause de ce bras que Victor avait passé autour des épaules de Yuri. Bien que le japonais apprécie son initiative, il savait pertinemment que Victor n'aurait jamais pris le risque de le faire s'il y avait eu une seule personne pour les voir.

Depuis la vidéo de leur chorégraphie de clôture du Grand Prix, les deux patineurs étaient au cœur d'un véritable scandale. Une telle démonstration de cette "propagande homosexuelle" avait fait beaucoup parler d'eux sur le sol russe. Moins d'une journée après sa diffusion, les autorités avaient demandé des comptes à Victor et seule l'intervention de la fédération russe de patinage lui avait évité d'être arrêté. La vidéo avait rapidement été censurée mais beaucoup de personnes avaient eu le temps de la voir. Si quelques uns les avaient félicités, ils avaient également reçu une multitude d'insultes et de menaces suffisamment graves pour que Yakov les prenne au sérieux et les supplie de faire attention à eux.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Victor en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui oui ! le rassura Yuri. C'est juste que… Enfin, j'aimerais pouvoir marcher comme ça avec toi plus souvent, c'est tout.

Yuri avait à peine murmuré sa réponse, embarrassé d'exprimer ainsi ses sentiments pour son coach. Victor parut surpris de sa remarque mais son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire affectueux.

\- On pourra un jour, lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Les choses finiront par changer, c'est évident. Il faut juste un peu plus de temps à ce pays qu'à d'autres, c'est tout. Et même si ça traîne trop, on ne restera pas éternellement ici. Quand on aura tous les deux pris notre retraite, rien ne nous empêchera de partir ailleurs.

\- Tu serais prêt à quitter définitivement la Russie ? s'étonna Yuri.

\- Je préférerai ne pas avoir à le faire, avoua-t-il. Mais si ça peut me permettre de t'enlacer comme ça à chaque seconde qui passe, je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant.

Yuri répondit à son sourire et se lova un peu plus contre lui, repliant le bras pour laisser ses doigts effleurer la main sur son épaule. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il avait rejoint Saint-Pétersbourg et emménagé dans l'appartement de Victor. Même si le russe vivait déjà avec lui l'année précédente, à Hasetsu, le fait de s'éloigner de sa famille et de n'avoir personne d'autre avec qui partager leur chez-eux les avait encore plus rapprochés. Pour les personnes qui les connaissaient, leur amour et leur complicité ne faisaient plus aucun doute lorsqu'ils étaient sur la glace.

Ils s'entraînaient sans relâche, Victor préparant son retour, Yuri perfectionnant sa technique et ses sauts pour honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à son coach : réussir le Grand Chelem. Ils avaient une ou deux fois reparlé de la proposition de Victor de l'épouser après la finale du Grand Prix et étaient tombés d'accord pour se donner encore un peu de temps. Victor lui avait même glissé qu'ils se marieraient le jour où ils domineraient ensemble le monde du patinage. Yuri ne voyait pas bien comment cela pourrait être un jour possible, le mariage homosexuel n'étant autorisé ni en Russie, ni au Japon, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Ils auraient bien le temps d'en reparler lorsqu'il aurait ramené à Victor toutes les médailles qu'ils convoitaient. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de profiter de chaque instant qu'il pouvait passer dans les bras de Victor. Ils s'apprêtaient à tourner à l'angle de la rue où se trouvait leur immeuble quand une voix derrière eux les interpella :

\- Victor Nikiforov ? Yuri Katsuki ?

Ils se figèrent soudainement et Victor relâcha lentement l'épaule de Yuri. C'était une voix grave, celle d'un homme, que Yuri était à peu près sûr de n'avoir jamais entendue auparavant. Aucun d'eux deux ne s'était aperçu qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils se retournèrent vers un groupe de cinq hommes devant avoir plus ou moins leur âge. Ils étaient tous à peu près de leur gabarit – même si Yuri avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient chacun le double de sa taille et de son poids. Ils portaient des vêtements et des bonnets noirs mais leurs visages étaient découverts. Un éclat provoqué par la lumière des réverbères attira son regard sur leurs mains. Ils tenaient chacun une longue barre de métal.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, cinq autres personnes vêtues de la même façon les rejoignirent, achevant de les encercler contre un mur. Victor s'avança d'un pas, se plaçant entre eux et Yuri, et leur parla dans un russe trop rapide pour que Yuri ne parvienne à le comprendre. Les personnes face à eux ricanèrent et l'un d'eux répondit. Yuri ne pouvait pas suivre leur conversation mais il pouvait entendre la voix de Victor, dans laquelle sa peur transparaissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Il en était persuadé, Victor était terrorisé. Et lui aussi. Il ne connaissait pas les personnes face à lui mais il avait déjà vu cette tenue entièrement noire, jusqu'au bonnet. Sur les photos des gens qui les menaçaient sur les réseaux sociaux, après la parution de leur danse en duo. Ils étaient complètement encerclés, Yuri n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont ils pourraient se sortir de là. Ils devraient pourtant bien trouver une solution. Leur immeuble n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, est-ce qu'ils pourraient essayer de les prendre par surprise et de s'enfuir suffisamment rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri derrière les portes fermées à clé de leur hall ? L'une des personnes en noir s'avança vers Victor, réduisant la distance entre eux et souffla quelque chose entre ses dents avant de lui balancer un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, le pliant en deux.

\- Victor ! hurla Yuri.

Il voulut s'avancer à sa hauteur mais eut juste le temps de voir une barre de métal se lever avant de ressentir un choc violent au niveau de sa tempe, faisant tourner le décor autour de lui. Deux autres coups tombèrent sur son visage et il s'effondra au sol, les yeux fermés, entendant Victor leur hurler d'arrêter. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Victor était à genoux, se débattant violemment contre les trois hommes qui le retenaient. L'un d'entre eux saisit fermement le russe par les cheveux, se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura, dans un anglais suffisamment lent pour être sûr que Yuri comprenne également :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupera de toi après. Pour l'instant, profite du spectacle.

Yuri entendit Victor hurler une seconde avant qu'un coup de pied dans les côtes ne lui coupe la respiration.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quand Yurio passa la porte du centre d'entraînement, il sut à l'avance que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il comprit assez vite ce qui le dérangeait : à cette heure-là, la seule personne qui s'entraînait devait être Mila. Pourtant, un brouhaha s'échappait du bord de la patinoire. Il se rapprocha et se figea soudainement. Cette fois, il en était certain, il s'était passé quelque chose. Trois policiers en uniforme discutaient avec un Yakov horriblement pâle. Sur l'un des bancs, Mila était en larmes, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Assis à côté d'elle, Georgi essayait de la réconforter mais son air défait et ses tremblements laissaient clairement comprendre qu'il luttait pour ne pas en faire autant. En trois gestes, il se rapprocha de Yakov, qui finissait de discuter avec les policiers.

\- Yakov ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yakov resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre lentement :

\- Victor et Yuri ont été agressés en sortant de l'entraînement hier soir.

\- Quoi ? Tu déconnes ? s'exclama Yurio.

\- Non. Ils ont été tabassés à quelques mètres de chez eux. On pense que c'est à cause de leur vidéo en duo et… De leur relation.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ça n'aurait pas du le surprendre, ce genre d'agressions était plus que courante en Russie. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait jamais connu personne l'ayant vécu directement lui avait jusque là permis de garder une certaine distance avec ces événements, de ne pas se sentir plus touché ou concerné que ça quand il lisait le récit d'une nouvelle agression.

\- Où ils sont ? demanda sèchement Yuri. Ils ont été emmenés à l'hosto ?

Sa question parut surprendre Yakov, qui devint encore un peu plus pâle. Soudainement, les images des dernières secondes s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit. La présence des policiers, les sanglots de Mila, les tremblements de Georgi… Yakov releva légèrement la tête vers lui. Même lui avait les yeux embués de larmes et semblait lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sa voix devint rauque lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Ils… Ils sont morts, Yuri.

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre !_

 _Un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est adorable et ça me motive à continuer ! N'oubliez pas de les écrire avec un compte identifié pour que je puisse vous répondre !_

 _Ce chapitre ne ressemblerait pas à grand-chose sans l'aide précieuse de Saad Maia ! Psst, elle écrit aussi et a plusieurs fics qui n'attendent que vous ! Le lien de son profil est dans mes auteurs favoris._

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

 **(Cinq ans plus tard)**

Yurio laissa son regard divaguer vers la campagne japonaise qui défilait à travers la vitre du train. Il avait l'impression qu'à peine quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait débarqué ici pour demander à Victor de revenir l'entraîner en Russie. Et pourtant, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans. Il ne reconnaissait même pas le paysage, probablement à cause de l'absence de la neige qui le recouvrait la dernière fois qu'il était venu. La voix du conducteur annonça l'arrivée en gare de Hasetsu et il se leva en jetant son sac sur son dos. Il n'avait pas pris beaucoup d'affaires, il ne comptait pas rester plus de deux ou trois jours. Mais il avait une promesse à honorer et il attendait ce moment depuis déjà trop longtemps. Son regard se posa sur la une du journal qu'il tenait dans la main. Il l'avait lu et relu mais avait quand même tenu à l'amener avec lui, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que tous les derniers événements étaient bel et bien arrivés. En sentant le train ralentir, il le plia et le fourra dans sa poche. Le train s'immobilisa et il descendit sur le quai en même temps que quelques autres passagers. Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la sortie pour chercher un taxi quand une voix l'appela :

\- Eh, Yurio !

Il se retourna vers une jeune femme qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Un sourire radieux illumina son visage et il se précipita vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Yuko ! s'exclama-t-il. Il ne fallait pas t'embêter à venir me chercher !

\- C'était la moindre des choses ! répondit Yuko. Notre chaton sauvage qui revient nous voir après tout ce temps, je ne pouvais pas rater ça… Même si tu n'as plus trop l'air d'un chaton, rajouta-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Du haut de ses vingt ans, Yurio ne ressemblait plus tellement au jeune de quinze ans qui rêvait de décrocher la médaille d'or à son premier Grand Prix. Il avait fini de grandir, dépassant Yuko d'une bonne tête. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient autrefois sur les épaules étaient à présent coupés court, affinant son visage et dégageant son regard.

\- Plus trop, en effet, confirma Yuri.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Yuko et, pendant qu'elle roulait, Yurio demanda :

\- Comment ça se fait que tu aies pu venir ? Tu as fermé la patinoire ?

\- Je l'ai laissée à Takeshi.

\- Ça ne lui fait pas trop à gérer tout seul, avec les filles dans les pattes ? s'étonna-t-il.

Yuko lui jeta un regard étonné avant de répondre avec un sourire :

\- Les filles nous filent un sacré coup de main. J'en viens à me demander comment on faisait quand elles étaient plus petites. Mais elles ont onze ans maintenant. En général, Lutz s'occupe de la caisse avec l'un de nous deux et Axel et Loop gèrent la banque à patins. Si on les laissait faire, elles ouvriraient les portes à cinq heures du matin.

\- Elles ont onze ans… soupira Yurio.

\- Eh oui ! Tu ne peux pas partir cinq ans sans que rien n'ait changé à ton retour…

Quelques minutes de silence tombèrent dans la voiture avant que Yuko ne reprenne :

\- Yurio… Je… Je voulais te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu as fait depuis cinq ans. Ce que tu as fait pour Yuri et Victor, c'était… Je peux t'assurer que Yuri aurait été fier de te voir patiner comme ça pour eux.

\- C'était normal. Ils le méritaient.

Il avait eu besoin de cinq années entières pour pouvoir parler d'eux avec ce détachement, sans ressentir cet horrible pincement au cœur qui l'accompagnait partout à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux. Était-ce juste l'œuvre du temps, ou les derniers événements et la raison de son retour ici, qui avait permis d'alléger sa peine et de se replonger parfois avec nostalgie dans les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec eux ? Probablement un peu des deux.

Yuko se gara devant l'auberge des parents de Yuri qui les attendaient. Après les formalités d'usage, la mère de Yuri proposa qu'ils passent à table. Yurio accepta avec plaisir, affamé par le voyage. Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres lorsque Mme Katsuki déposa devant lui un bol contenant son fameux katsudon. Il aurait du s'en douter, de par la douce odeur de friture et d'œuf qui se répandait dans la pièce et qui lui donnait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Poliment, il se plia au traditionnel "itadakimasu", tête penchée et les mains jointes en direction de ses hôtes. Puis, presqu'avec avidité, il fit glisser le premier morceau de porc de ses baguettes à ses lèvres.

\- Je crois que c'est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs ! s'émerveilla Yurio.

\- Je me suis souvenue que tu adorais ça autant que notre Yuri, avoua Mme Katsuki avec nostalgie, une ombre passant dans son regard. Sans lui, je n'ai plus franchement d'occasions d'en préparer…

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point nous te sommes reconnaissants… reprit le père de Yuri en glissant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Personne n'aurait pu honorer leur mémoire mieux que toi.

\- C'était normal, répéta-t-il. C'était la moindre des choses.

\- La moindre des choses ? répéta Mari. Yurio, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- En fait… Je crois surtout que je ne réalise pas encore bien que c'est moi qui ai provoqué tout ça, avoua-t-il. Et puis, je n'étais pas seul, hein ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier m'a donné un coup de main ! Demandez à Yuko, elle m'a conseillé, elle aussi !

Les Katsuki échangèrent un petit sourire qui laissait entendre que, malgré les dires du jeune homme, ils n'en pensaient pas moins, mais ils ne relevèrent pas pour autant. Le reste du repas se déroula calmement et, lorsque tous les plats furent vides, la mère de Yuri proposa :

\- Tu veux peut-être aller te reposer ? Le voyage a dû être fatiguant, avec le décalage horaire…

\- C'est bon, merci. J'ai dormi dans l'avion. Je voulais vous demander… Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux aller les voir ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je t'accompagne, déclara Mari en se levant.

Il suivit la jeune femme. En entrant dans la pièce, Yurio fut frappé par une odeur forte mais apaisante d'encens. La luminosité réduite par les stores de papier et les volutes de fumée qui se dégageaient des bâtonnets en train de brûler l'empêchaient d'y voir clair mais ses yeux s'y habituèrent rapidement. Il laissa son regard courir sur les différents autels devant lui qui comportaient des symboles japonais. Au pied de l'un d'eux, deux cadres protégeaient les photos de Yuri et Victor. Mari s'agenouilla devant les stèles sur le sol tressé et Yurio l'imita. Après l'annonce de leur mort, les parents de Yuri avaient demandé à ce que son corps soit rapatrié pour être inhumé près de sa famille et selon la tradition japonaise. Victor aurait dû être enterré à Saint-Pétersbourg, où il avait toujours vécu, mais toutes les personnes les ayant connus – à commencer par les parents de Yuri – avaient fait valoir le fait qu'ils auraient voulu rester ensemble. C'était eux qui avaient proposé que Victor repose ici, le considérant comme faisant partie de la famille depuis que leur fils l'avait choisi pour être l'homme de sa vie. Le russe n'avait aucun proche dans son pays pour s'y opposer et tout avait finalement été réglé assez rapidement. Yurio était forcé d'admettre que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre, celle que Victor aurait préférée. Il aurait voulu rester aux côtés de Yuri, à Hasetsu, à l'endroit où il avait rencontré l'amour et la tranquillité. Yurio et Mari restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme ne pose doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- Je te laisse, murmura-t-elle. Je suis dans le salon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Yurio acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et son regard se posa sur les photos de Yuri et Victor. Il attendait ce moment depuis cinq ans et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas franchement quoi dire ni même penser. Il finit par prendre une inspiration et murmurer d'une voix un peu tremblante:

\- Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'ai mis cinq ans à venir vous voir. C'est peut-être stupide, mais je m'en sentais incapable. Qu'est-ce que je vous aurais dit ? Que vous me manquiez ? Que vous aviez laissé un vide, tout ce genre de trucs ? Non, je m'étais promis de ne pas venir tant que je ne pourrais pas vous jurer que vous n'étiez pas morts pour rien. Et aujourd'hui… Je crois que c'est fait. J'ai moi-même encore du mal à m'en rendre compte, à être sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve mais… Oui, aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que j'ai réussi à honorer votre mémoire, à vous rendre le meilleur hommage possible. Même si, au début, c'était mal parti.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _(Flash-back)_

 _Yakov avait annulé ses cours pendant une semaine pour s'occuper de renvoyer les affaires de Yuri et Victor à la famille du japonais et vider leur appartement. L'ambiance à la patinoire était calme, comme si personne n'osait parler trop fort. Sans en discuter, chacun avait trouvé une manière de compenser l'absence de Victor et Yuri. Mila avait remplacé Yakov pour assurer les cours des plus jeunes, l'empêchant ainsi de ruminer ses pensées, beaucoup de patineurs s'entraînaient en groupe, se soutenant les uns les autres, et Yurio, lui… En apparence, c'était lui qui supportait le mieux leur disparition. Il n'avait pas modifié ses habitudes. Même en l'absence de Yakov, il tenait à patiner tous les jours. Pourquoi aurait-il changé quoi que ce soit ? Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la présence de Victor depuis que celui-ci était parti au Japon pour entraîner Yuri et, même lorsqu'ils étaient revenus ensemble, il ne les avait pas fréquentés plus que ça. Il s'entraînait dans son coin, rejetant obstinément les propositions de Victor de les rejoindre pour patiner tous les trois. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'entraîner au lieu de perdre du temps avec son porcelet, combien de fois leur avait-il ostensiblement tourné le dos pour retourner à ses enchaînements afin de ne plus les voir patiner ensemble ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux, à ses yeux ils n'étaient que deux personnes de plus à répéter sur sa patinoire, deux personnes qui faisaient presque partie du décor. Mais un décor qui laissait tout de même un vide dans le Palais des Glaces._

 _Yurio freina doucement des griffes et sortit de la glace de manière quasi automatique. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, étirant ses jambes devant lui tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il ouvrit une page Internet et eut juste à appuyer sur l'un des liens dernièrement visités._

 _« Yuri Katsuki et Victor Nikiforov interprètent en duo leur danse sur Stay Close to Me »._

 _La vidéo avait été censurée en Russie mais il avait réussi à la retrouver sur un site étranger. Il la lança et, aussitôt, il sentit une sensation de calme, de sérénité, l'envahir progressivement en les voyant danser ensemble, en voyant entre eux cet amour et cette complicité avec lesquels ils illuminaient habituellement la patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg. Il avait eu beau les regarder patiner de loin tout en refusant de se joindre à eux, il était forcé de constater que leur absence le troublait, qu'il manquait un élément indispensable à ses séances d'entraînement. Seules les vidéos d'eux qui existaient sur Internet réussissaient à l'apaiser, à lui faire oublier ce vide suffisamment longtemps pour recommencer à s'entraîner une heure ou deux sans penser à eux._

 _(Fin du flash-back)_

 _-o-o-o-_

\- Je sentais que vous me manquiez, reprit Yurio plus fermement en repensant à cette période, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. On n'avait jamais été particulièrement proches, et j'ai dû caser pas mal d'insultes dans les rares échanges qu'on a eus sur cette patinoire. A cette époque, ça aurait été carrément hypocrite de dire que je vous considérais comme des amis. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne pour être le meilleur, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de patiner sans que vous me manquiiez ? Petit à petit, j'ai eu de plus en plus besoin de regarder les vidéos et les photos que j'avais de vous. Ça m'aidait à compenser votre absence, à faire comme si vous étiez encore un petit peu avec moi. Yakov a rapidement compris ce que je faisais et il m'a prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée, que tôt ou tard, je devrais faire mon deuil. Me faire à l'idée que vous ne reviendriez plus et trouver un autre moyen d'avancer sans vous. Mila a été la première à laisser entendre le fait que je m'étais attaché à vous et que, inconsciemment, vous étiez devenus les amis les plus proches que j'ai jamais eus. Ce jour là, je l'ai renvoyée balader. Je comparais nos relations avec celle que j'avais avec Otabek, par exemple. Si c'était lui qui était parti, j'aurais compris… On s'était attachés l'un à l'autre, j'avais appris à l'apprécier et à être à l'aise avec lui… Mais vous… Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai quand même fini par le réaliser… Au plus mauvais moment possible.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Yurio se leva pour sortir des vestiaires. Les championnats du monde étaient sur le point de commencer. Il venait d'atterrir à l'aéroport avec le reste de l'équipe de Russie quand Yakov avait appris que la police avait arrêté l'enquête du meurtre de Yuri et Victor. Les autorités avaient retrouvé les caméras de vidéosurveillance de la rue qui avaient livré leur verdict. Sur les images, Victor enlaçait Yuri au moment où ils avaient été agressés, les rendant coupables de délit de propagande homosexuelle, et la police avait refusé de continuer une enquête pour des personnes qui ne respectaient pas la loi. Yakov avait hurlé, les avait insultés, menacés, mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Les autorités et la justice russes s'arrangeaient toujours pour que les crimes homophobes restent impunis. S'ils n'avaient pas eu cette excuse, ils en auraient trouvé une autre. Il savait que Yakov était effondré, mais son coach essayait de ne pas le laisser voir, se concentrant sur les championnats qui allaient débuter. Yurio, lui, se sentait encore étranger à tout ça. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour avancer et surtout pas d'eux._

 _Il secoua rapidement la tête. Lui aussi devait se concentrer sur la compétition, surtout qu'il avait tiré le numéro 1. Après avoir raflé l'or au Grand Prix, ces championnats ne l'impressionnaient pas plus que ça, il les envisageait presque comme une formalité. Ce qui le marquait le plus, au final, c'était le fait que ce serait aujourd'hui la dernière fois qu'il danserait l'Agapé, cette chorégraphie que Victor lui avait écrite. Il avait espéré retrouver Otabek lors de cette compétition mais celui-ci s'était blessé à l'entraînement deux semaines auparavant, ce qui l'empêchait de concourir. Il avait aperçu quelques visages qu'il connaissait, dont JJ et Phichit, mais personne à qui il avait particulièrement envie de parler. Il rejoignit Yakov pour les six minutes d'échauffement sur la patinoire. Il allait s'engager sur la glace quand un organisateur vint les voir._

 _\- Monsieur Plisetsky, à la fin de l'échauffement, vous voudrez bien sortir de la patinoire en même temps que les autres patineurs pour un petit instant, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _\- Si vous voulez… grommela Yuri, surpris par la demande._

 _Lorsque les présentateurs annoncèrent la fin du temps imparti, il rejoignit Yakov et la voix au micro reprit :_

 _\- Mesdames et messieurs… Avant le début de cette compétition, nous vous demanderons de vous lever et de respecter une minute de silence en mémoire de Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki._

 _Yurio et Yakov haussèrent les sourcils de surprise pendant que les visages de Victor et Yuri apparaissaient sur tous les écrans géants. Un silence de mort tomba sur le complexe. Yurio était directement touché par l'initiative. En s'entraînant à Saint-Pétersbourg, où le drame les avait marqués de plein fouet, il avait oublié que le reste du monde avait également été secoué par leur disparition. Yurio leva la tête vers les écrans géants, où les visages immobiles continuaient à lui sourire. Ils n'auraient pas dû être immobiles sur des écrans, ils auraient dû être là, à côté de lui, il aurait dû être en train de traiter Yuri de porcelet et de lui promettre de l'écraser encore une fois, il aurait dû insulter Victor qui aurait paradé dans son costume-cravate en lui disant que ça le dégoûtait de le voir comme ça. Il aurait dû faire tout ça mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui manquait le plus. Ce qui lui manquait, en ce moment, c'était de sentir Victor le prendre dans ses bras avant son passage pour l'encourager, c'était de partager des pirojkis avec Yuri, de voir Victor interpréter la chorégraphie qu'il avait écrite pour lui, de voir Yuri lui courir après pour lui faire un câlin après sa qualification. Ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était de se laisser faire et de leur rendre leurs étreintes. Il ne voulait plus les mépriser, plus les insulter, il voulait juste qu'ils soient là, juste revivre une dernière fois chaque seconde qu'il avait passée avec eux et dont il n'avait pas voulu profiter. Ne pouvant plus supporter les images immobiles et les sourires figés, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, attendant presque avec impatience que le présentateur reprenne :_

 _\- Je vous remercie. Maintenant mesdames et messieurs, place au premier patineur. Il a remporté la médaille d'or de son premier Grand Prix sénior, est arrivé deuxième aux championnats de Russie et a remporté les championnats d'Europe en janvier dernier, Yuri Plisetsky !_

 _Les applaudissements du public le ramenèrent sur terre. Yakov posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort avant de le laisser s'engager sur la piste. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Il avait fait le tour de la patinoire en saluant le public avant d'aller se mettre en place mais avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir oublié une étape, sans parvenir à définir quoi. Ce fut quand le silence revint sur le complexe qu'il réalisa. Il n'aurait pu dû aller se mettre en place sans autre bruit que les applaudissements, il aurait dû entendre deux voix particulières lui crier "Davai !" avant qu'il ne se fige au milieu de la patinoire, il aurait dû râler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leurs encouragements. Son regard parcourut le bord de la piste, les cherchant du regard. Il ne les trouva pas, leurs images avaient déjà disparues de l'écran géant qui le montrait à présent lui-même._

 _\- Yuri Plisetsky, sur le morceau "De l'amour : Agapé", annonça le présentateur. Chorégraphie de Victor Nikiforov._

 _Il s'élança en même temps que la musique résonnait dans le complexe. Agapé, l'amour inconditionnel, le don de soi. Un mouvement impossible à réussir sans se plonger soi-même dans cet état d'esprit. Les notes s'égrenaient tandis qu'il lançait le premier mouvement. Une alternance de chassés croisés et de roulés. Dans un premier temps, il avait essayé de penser à son grand-père, mais son souvenir n'était pas assez puissant. Il s'en était rendu compte lors de la finale du Grand Prix, lorsque la soirée durant laquelle Victor et Yuri avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles l'avait tellement inspiré qu'il avait interprété le plus bel Agapé possible. Depuis, il essayait de penser à eux pour retrouver cette fougue qui avait fait sa victoire. D'une pression sur l'avant du pied, Yurio amorça un demi-tour. La glace crissa sous son patin lorsqu'il prit son élan, puis d'un mouvement leste de l'épaule, il se remit dans l'axe et amorça son saut. Triple axel. Ça avait marché pendant les autres compétitions, de sentir leur présence, de les regarder l'encourager ensemble depuis le bord de la patinoire. Leur complicité, leurs sourires, leur amour, la tendresse entre eux étaient le meilleur exemple d'Agapé qui existait au monde. La lame claqua sur la glace lorsqu'il atterrit. Il essaya de se remémorer leurs entraînements ensemble, à Saint-Pétersbourg. D'un geste, il amorça le mouvement suivant. Pirouette sautée assise. La seule image qui lui revint fut celle des deux patineurs, s'entraînant ensemble à l'autre bout de la piste pendant qu'il refusait obstinément de les rejoindre, ni même de leur adresser la parole. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur la patinoire et sur la musique. Comme toujours, cette voix douce, mélodieuse et cristalline l'apaisa, faisant rejaillir en lui les plus beaux souvenirs qu'il possédait. Ses plus beaux souvenirs… Les moments passés avec Yuri et Victor. Disparus à jamais. Sa rencontre avec Otabek. Aujourd'hui coincé à des milliers de kilomètres par sa blessure. Ses discussions avec Yuko. Effondrée et renfermée depuis la mort de Yuri. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui commençaient à y monter._

 _En se relevant de sa pirouette, son regard croisa Yakov, seul au bord de la piste. Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui ? Pourquoi Victor et Yuri n'étaient pas là ? Pourquoi chacun des souvenirs auxquels il tenait le plus était aujourd'hui plus douloureux qu'un coup de poignard ? Yurio sentit son cœur rater un battement. Aussitôt, il se focalisa sur son corps, banda les muscles de ses jambes et verrouilla ses abdominaux. Le froid de l'air fouetta son visage alors que son pied quittait la glace. Quadruple salchow. Une phrase lui revint en tête, aussi clairement que si le présentateur l'avait annoncée dans le micro. "Ils sont morts, Yuri". Morts. Tués à cause de cet amour inconditionnel entre eux. Son pied percuta la glace, un peu moins gracieusement que lors du saut précédent. Ils ne reviendraient jamais, il n'entendrait plus jamais leurs encouragements, il ne les verrait plus jamais au bord d'une piste de patinoire. Sans attendre, Yurio amorça la figure suivante. Triple boucle piqué. Victor ne lui écrirait plus jamais de chorégraphie, il ne montrerait plus jamais à Yuri comment faire un quadruple salchow. "Ils sont morts, Yuri". Leur absence ne sera jamais comblée, il ne les verra plus, il ne verra plus les sourires de Victor, les regards gênés de Yuri. Le claquement familier du métal sur l'eau gelée. Ils resteraient éternellement des images figées sur un écran géant, immobiles, incapables de rire, de s'échanger des regards amoureux, de s'embrasser. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ils sont morts, Yuri. Morts, tués, partis à jamais. Morts. La voix cristalline qui chantait l'Agapé se fit plus douce à son oreille. Tandis qu'il enchaînait presque mécaniquement par une suite de pas, la musique fit revenir dans son esprit l'image de Victor se jetant sur Yuri pour l'embrasser après son programme long, le faisant basculer contre lui sur la glace. Deux autres larmes suivirent. Il voulait les revoir, juste une fois, une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir définitivement. Juste quelques secondes, juste les apercevoir près de la patinoire en train de l'encourager. Son regard revint sur le bord de la piste. Il avait l'impression qu'un trou béant se trouvait de l'autre côté de la balustrade, malgré toutes les personnes présentes ce soir-là, un vide qu'eux seuls auraient pu combler. Ils sont morts, Yuri. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir les larmes qui inondaient désormais son visage. Yuri voulut chasser ces pensées pour continuer. Il se focalisa sur sa jambe, son corps, sa trajectoire. Ligne droite, pas de trois, quadruple flip. Au moment d'atterrir, sa jambe qui tremblait déjà se déroba sous lui et il s'effondra sur la glace. La douleur cuisante qui l'étreint lorsque son bras percuta la surface figée ne fut qu'un simple écho de celle qui lui vrillait la tête. Ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglots incontrôlables. Il était incapable de se relever, incapable d'arrêter de pleurer, incapable de continuer à patiner sans eux. La tête plongée dans ses mains, il resta recroquevillé sur la glace, secoué par les sanglots qui redoublaient à chaque fois que l'image de Victor et Yuri traversait son esprit. Pourquoi les avait-il repoussés, pourquoi avait-il été trop égoïste et imbu de lui-même pour réaliser qu'il avait besoin d'eux, pourquoi étaient-ils partis avant qu'il ne se rende compte d'à quel point ils avaient changé sa vie et d'à quel point il tenait à eux ? Le froid de la glace sur laquelle il était prostré l'envahissait, le bras sur lequel il était tombé le lançait douloureusement mais il s'en fichait, aucune douleur physique n'aurait pu égaler ce qu'il ressentait, ce mélange de peine, de culpabilité et de dégoût envers lui-même qui le dévorait. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent fermement qu'il réalisa que la musique s'était arrêtée et que Yakov l'avait rejoint sur la patinoire pour l'aider à se relever._

 _-o-o-o-_

\- Ouais, reprit Yurio, j'étais vraiment très, très mal parti pour vous rendre hommage. Mais je me suis rattrapé après, hein, je vous le jure ! Bon, pas tout de suite, c'est vrai. Après ça, il fallait encore que je rumine mon échec. Et que je réalise que je n'étais pas seul. A ce moment-là, ça me paraissait impossible de remonter la pente. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé la force de le faire. J'ai trouvé la force de le faire pour vous.

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

Me voilà pour ce chapitre 2 !

Un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, même en anonyme, c'est adorable et ça me motive à travailler chaque chapitre pour qu'il vous plaise le plus possible ! N'oubliez pas de vous connecter, la réponse est garantie !

Je remercie également de tout coeur ma bêta adorée et formidable : Saad Maia. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ses écrits, le lien de son profil est dans mes auteurs favoris !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

Après ça, il fallait encore que je rumine mon échec. Et que je réalise que je n'étais pas seul. A ce moment-là, ça me paraissait impossible de remonter la pente. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé la force de le faire. J'ai trouvé la force de le faire pour vous.

-O-O-O

 _Yakov l'avait ramené dans les vestiaires, le faisant sortir de la piste sous les applaudissements polis du public. Le plus âgé gardait un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune mais ne disait rien. Yurio lui en était reconnaissant. Yakov n'avait jamais été particulièrement bon pour remonter le moral de ses troupes, et lui-même était encore trop secoué par la mort de Victor et la décision des autorités pour être d'un grand secours. La voix du micro leur parvint :_

 _\- Décision du jury ! Yuri Plisetsky, 51,3 points !_

 _Ils se figèrent tous les deux de stupeur. L'effondrement de Yurio aurait dû lui coûter une disqualification pure et simple. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient même pas restés au bord de la piste à attendre les résultats. Dans l'esprit de l'un comme de l'autre, la compétition devait s'arrêter ici pour Yurio. Mais le jury semblait avoir décidé de lui laisser une chance et de compter les points qu'il avait marqués avant de tomber._

 _\- Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? souffla Yurio, encore sous le choc._

 _Yakov réfléchit avant de reprendre lentement :_

 _\- Dans le milieu, tout le monde sait pourquoi tu t'es effondré… Personne n'était plus proche d'eux que toi. C'est peut-être leur manière à eux de te soutenir._

 _Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête._

 _\- Yakov… Je ne suis pas le seul patineur russe à être ici. Tu devrais être aux côtés de Georgi, ça va bientôt être son tour._

 _\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu ne vas pas rester seul…_

 _\- T'inquiète. Je préfère encore rester ici que de retourner affronter les journalistes. Ça va aller, je te dis ! Je crois… Je crois que le plus dur est fait._

 _Yakov acquiesça lentement et le serra légèrement contre lui avant de sortir du vestiaire, les yeux dans le vague. Yurio regarda la porte se fermer silencieusement, avant de rejoindre le premier banc à sa disposition. Il posa les pieds sur le bois, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et passant ses bras autour. Yurio tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Après le brouhaha de la compétition, le silence de la pièce déserte avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Ainsi installé, il avait l'impression de se tenir dans un cocon. L'espace d'un instant, il aurait presque pu jurer être revenu dans sa chambre d'enfant à Moscou, chez son grand-père, des années auparavant. L'ouverture de la porte le ramena brutalement au temps présent._

 _\- Ça va mieux ?_

 _La voix de son vis-à-vis était reconnaissable entre mille mais la question sobre et soucieuse contrastait tellement avec la personne qui l'avait dite que Yurio releva la tête de surprise._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, JJ ? cracha-t-il, sur la défensive._

 _\- Détends-toi, lança le canadien avec l'assurance qu'il lui connaissait mieux. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais me moquer de toi dans des circonstances pareilles ? Tu n'es pas le seul à pleurer leur mort, tu sais._

 _\- Je suis le seul à le faire sur une patinoire, en plein programme court, en tout cas. grommela Yuri._

 _\- Et alors ? Tu n'as pas été disqualifié, et il te reste un programme long à faire demain. Je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut atteindre le podium même en se plantant complètement au court. Tu ne comptes quand même pas abandonner maintenant ?_

 _Yurio ne répondit rien. Il se sentait incapable de réfléchir à ce qui se passerait dans une heure, dans une journée, dans un mois. En fait, il se sentait incapable de se projeter dans un futur dans lequel Victor et Yuri ne seraient plus là. Et il en avait pris conscience bien trop brutalement. Il venait réellement de comprendre que rien ne pourrait jamais les faire revenir._

 _\- Tu sais ce qui me dégoûte le plus, dans cette histoire ? reprit JJ. C'est qu'ils soient morts pour rien. Au Canada, leurs agresseurs auraient déjà été arrêtés, peut-être même déjà jugés. Mais vous, les russes, vous semblez tous trouver ça_ normal. _Vous vous lamentez tous sur leur sort mais aucun d'entre vous ne semble penser sincèrement qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Sous prétexte que, chez vous, des dizaines de couples se font agresser de cette façon tous les jours, personne n'est surpris de savoir que l'enquête sur leur meurtre a été classée sans suite au bout d'une semaine._

 _Yurio resta silencieux. JJ pouvait parader, avec ses discours moralisateurs, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait réellement en Russie. Comment pouvait-il espérer changer les choses quand même le gouvernement faisait passer des lois qui faisaient en sorte que les couples gays soient autant coupables que leurs agresseurs ? JJ sembla remarquer son enfermement et n'insista pas :_

 _\- Je te laisse avec tes pensées, alors. Et si tu tiens tant que ça à ruminer dans ton coin… Demande-toi ce que eux, ils en auraient pensé. Demande-toi s'ils auraient préféré que tu t'effondres en même temps qu'eux ou que tu te battes pour leur rendre l'hommage qu'ils mériteraient._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, putain ? rugit Yurio, sortant de son silence. Que je renverse le gouvernement ? Que j'aille moi-même tuer leurs agresseurs ? Tu considères peut-être que rien n'est impossible pour toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Merde, JJ, tu m'as regardé ? Je suis un patineur de 16 ans incapable de faire un programme court sans me mettre à chialer, et tu voudrais que ce soit moi qui fasse changer les choses ?_

 _\- Tu étais probablement celui qui les connaissait le mieux parmi nous, et tu patines suffisamment bien pour être capable d'attirer les caméras du monde entier sur toi. Alors… Si toi, tu ne le fais pas… Qui le fera ?_

-O-O-O

\- JJ a beau être insupportable, j'étais forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison, sur ce point là, avoua Yurio. Vous méritiez mieux que ça. Vous méritiez mieux que cette mort dans l'indifférence générale des autorités. Et je voulais également me faire pardonner. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je me détestais de ne jamais avoir reconnu à quel point je tenais à vous. Je crois que je regretterai éternellement de ne pas avoir pu vous dire que je vous aimais, que vous aviez changé ma vie et que vous faisiez partie des meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eus. Aujourd'hui, je sais que cette culpabilité qui me dévore à chaque fois que je pense à vous ne disparaîtra jamais complètement. Mais à l'époque, je voulais quand même essayer. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrais vous rendre hommage, à ce que je pourrais faire pour m'assurer que vous ne soyez pas partis pour rien. Je ne savais pas franchement dans quoi je me lançais, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, c'est que je serais incapable de me regarder dans un miroir si je n'essayais pas. Mais d'abord, je devais me ressaisir. J'avais beau avoir réalisé ce que je ressentais envers vous et accepté l'idée de votre mort, vous me manquiez. Vous me manquiez trop pour que j'arrive à avancer. C'est Yakov qui a trouvé la solution.

-O-O-O

 _Yurio finit de faire les lacets de la petite fille de cinq ans assise devant lui. Elle le remercia et partit vers la patinoire pendant qu'il vérifiait si d'autres enfants avaient besoin d'aide. Son propre entraînement était terminé depuis maintenant deux heures, mais il refusait de sortir du centre avant l'heure à laquelle Yakov le jetait dehors pour tout fermer à clé. Lorsqu'il était seul chez lui, l'absence de Yuri et Victor le dévorait bien trop pour qu'il ne puisse supporter cette sensation. D'habitude, il trompait cette solitude en passant des heures sur Skype avec Otabek. Le simple fait d'entendre la voix de son ami le réconfortait. Mais, ce soir, le kazakh était parti aux championnats nationaux de son pays et l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas se connecter. Il restait donc à la patinoire le plus longtemps possible, aidant Yakov dans les entraînements des plus jeunes, s'occupant les mains et l'esprit autant qu'il le pouvait. Quand tous les enfants furent sur la patinoire, Yakov leur demanda d'attendre un instant avant de se rapprocher de Yurio :_

 _\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. J'apprécie ce que tu fais, mais tu as besoin de repos._

 _\- Non, je… Je pourrai pas me reposer de toute façon._

 _\- Ils te manquent encore ? demanda Yakov._

 _Yurio acquiesça d'un signe de tête._

 _\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le vide qu'ils ont laissé…_

 _Yakov réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui dire :_

 _\- Si tu tiens à rester ici, attends-moi pour partir. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait essayer de combler ce vide._

 _Curieux, Yurio obéit. Il se laissa tomber sur un canapé de l'espace de pause en regardant Yakov entraîner les jeunes. Son regard se posa sur une couverture de magasine de patinage, posé sur une table basse. L'un des titres attira son attention. « Le suisse Christophe Giacometti annonce prendre sa retraite ». D'un geste vif, il se saisit du journal et trouva rapidement la page qui l'intéressait. Apparemment, Chris non plus n'avait pas supporté la mort de Victor. Sa cinquième place au dernier Grand Prix était la preuve qu'il n'arrivait plus à se motiver sans l'avoir comme adversaire, et sa mort avait aggravé les choses, le rendant incapable de patiner sans penser à lui. La phrase de JJ lui revint en mémoire : « Tu n'es pas le seul à les pleurer, tu sais ? ». C'était vrai, leur mort avait créé une onde de choc sans précédent dans le monde du patinage. Si seulement cette onde avait pu se propager dans le reste du monde, marquer les esprits et attirer l'attention sur ce qui se passait tous les jours en Russie… Il comprenait très bien ce que JJ lui avait dit. Ce qui était horrible, ce n'était pas les morts de Victor et Yuri en elles-mêmes mais le fait qu'elles ne seraient jamais vengées, que d'autres couples avaient depuis été agressés ou tués dans l'indifférence générale. Que, une fois le choc passé, les noms de Victor et Yuri ne seraient rien d'autre que deux lignes sur une longue liste de personnes tuées par l'homophobie persistante en Russie._

 _Deux heures plus tard, Yurio et Yakov ressortirent du complexe et se dirigèrent vers le domicile de coach. « Quelqu'un qui pourrait combler le vide laissé par Victor et Yuri », avait dit Yakov. Il ne voyait pas franchement comment ça pouvait être possible. Ils montèrent rapidement dans son appartement et, une fois à l'intérieur, Yurio demanda :_

 _\- Alors ? Tu parlais de qui ?_

 _\- De lui._

 _Yakov désigna un endroit contre le mur, au pied de son canapé. Un caniche était couché dans un panier pour chien, tellement immobile que Yurio ne l'avait même pas vu. Le chien avait levé les yeux vers eux en les entendant arriver mais n'avait pas bougé d'un poil._

 _\- Makkachin…_

 _\- Je l'ai retrouvé quand je suis allé ranger les affaires de Yuri et Victor, raconta Yakov. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était tout seul chez eux. Je crois qu'il avait déjà compris que Victor ne reviendrait plus, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé aussi longtemps. Ça me brisait le cœur de l'abandonner dans un refuge mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le garder éternellement. Je passe pas loin de 18 heures par jour à la patinoire, il a besoin de plus de présence et d'attention. Il ne mange plus, boit à peine. Il se laisse mourir. Il était tout ce que Victor avait au monde avant de rencontrer Yuri et il a besoin de quelqu'un aux yeux de qui il sera aussi précieux._

 _Yurio s'était rapproché de Makkachin et s'était accroupi à côté de lui, le caressant doucement. Le chien avait relevé la tête vers lui, semblant apprécier l'attention du jeune patineur._

 _\- Tu ne connaissais pas encore Victor quand il l'a adopté, reprit Yakov, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il a changé sa vie. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de quelqu'un qui leur ferait oublier leur solitude. Je suis persuadé que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Et il sera de toute façon beaucoup plus heureux chez toi qu'ici._

 _Makkachin s'était assis et avait appuyé sa tête contre le torse de Yurio qui continuait à le caresser. Il pouvait comprendre que Victor se soit attaché aussi facilement à cette boule de poils. Il ne répondit rien à Yakov, se contentant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation._

-O-O-O

\- Yakov avait raison, Makka est unique. Je comprends pourquoi tu tenais autant à lui, Victor. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour réussi à me remettre de votre disparition sans lui. Il est calme, affectueux, attachant… Et protecteur. Je ne serais même plus là pour vous raconter ça sans lui. Mais je grille des étapes, je vous parlerai de ça tout à l'heure. Toujours est-il qu'avec cette boule de poils, j'ai petit à petit retrouvé le sourire. Je passais mes soirées à m'occuper de lui pour qu'il aille mieux. Me concentrer sur un autre être vivant que moi m'a fait du bien, on s'aidait mutuellement. Il a fini par retrouver son tempérament habituel et à me sauter dessus dès que je mettais un pied chez moi. Le voire vivre, jouer avec lui tous les soirs, me faisait un bien fou. Progressivement, j'ai commencé à penser à l'avenir. J'avais toujours une saison à préparer et, grâce à JJ, je savais ce que je voulais en faire.

-O-O-O

 _Tous les autres patineurs présents à la conférence de presse avaient mis un costume cravate, il était le seul à avoir gardé sa veste de l'équipe nationale de Russie. Il avait eu beau essayer, il restait persuadé qu'il avait l'air d'un clown ou d'un pingouin dans la plupart des costumes. Et même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de ce qui se passait dans son pays, il continuait_ _de vouloir en porter les couleurs. Après tout, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était aussi pour son pays. Yakov était présent avec lui, l'encourageant d'un regard lorsqu'il s'avança pour répondre à la question que les journalistes posaient chaque année._

 _\- Yuri Plisetsky, quel est votre thème, pour cette saison ?_

 _Yuri prit une inspiration et dévoila la tablette sur laquelle il avait écrit deux mots. Les flashs des appareils photos crépitèrent avant qu'il ne réponde :_

 _\- In Memoriam. C'est mon thème. Cette année… Je veux patiner pour Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki._

 _Yuri resta silencieux pendant une seconde, essayant de maîtriser les tremblements qui le saisissaient. Il avait longtemps préparé son discours mais parler d'eux restait toujours aussi insupportable. Son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur de détermination féroce avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Cette année, je veux être inoubliable, afin que Victor et Yuri le soient aussi ! Je ne les laisserai pas tomber dans l'oubli et je n'arrêterai pas de patiner pour eux tant que la Russie continuera à cautionner la façon dont ils sont morts !_

 _Les applaudissements se mêlèrent aux flashs des journalistes. L'une d'entre eux leva la main et, lorsque le silence fut à peu près revenu, Yurio l'interrogea du regard._

 _\- Vos intentions semblent être très nobles, monsieur Plisetsky. Cependant, au vu des relations que vous entreteniez avec Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki, vous comprendrez que nous sommes en droit d'être sceptiques. Vous n'avez jamais paru particulièrement proche d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui vous motive à patiner pour eux cette année ? Est-ce une réelle intention de leur rendre hommage, ou juste une volonté de votre part d'utiliser le choc suscité par ce drame pour attirer l'attention sur vous ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous exploiteriez une actualité touchante à des fins personnelles…_

 _Yurio resta scotché par la question et le ton volontairement provoquant de la journaliste. Il aurait presque pu éclater de rire si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieuse. Voyant qu'un silence total étant tombé sur la salle en attendant sa réponse, il prit une lente inspiration avant de commencer :_

 _\- Vous avez raison sur un point, je ne considérais pas Victor et Yuri comme des amis. Victor a été comme un grand frère pour moi depuis que j'ai commencé à patiner et, quand il est parti au Japon, je l'ai vécu comme une trahison. Yuri, lui, était avant tout un concurrent à mes yeux, un concurrent suffisamment doué pour être inquiétant. Moi, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, j'étais un gamin égocentrique, imbu de lui-même et opportuniste. Mais malgré ces relations, je dois reconnaître une chose : Ils ont tous les deux su voir ce qu'il y avait de pas trop moche en moi. Ils l'ont vu et ils me l'ont montré. Chacun à leur manière, ils m'ont montré ce qui peut arriver quand on ne patine plus par rage ou par désir d'être le meilleur mais par amour._

 _Ses yeux brillants de colère accrochèrent ceux de la journaliste avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Alors c'est vrai que je ne tiendrais pas ce discours si je ne les avais pas rencontrés personnellement. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : Ce thème, je ne veux pas le faire. Il y en a des dizaines d'autres qui seraient bien plus faciles, sur lesquels je patinerais bien mieux et qui m'assureraient de décrocher l'or encore cette année. Et pourtant, j'y suis obligé, parce que je suis le seul à vouloir le faire ! Rendre hommage aux meilleurs d'entre nous qui partent dans des circonstances intolérables, c'est censé être votre travail, à vous, les journalistes ! Mais pas un d'entre vous n'osera le dire, pas un d'entre vous n'osera reconnaître qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur est arrivé ! Alors je le ferai ! Peut-être que je n'y arriverai pas, peut-être que je passerai ma saison à m'effondrer en larmes sur la patinoire en pensant à eux, peut-être que mon hommage sera ridicule par rapport à ce qu'ils auraient mérité, mais je m'en fous, je le ferai quand même parce qu'ils méritent que quelqu'un se souvienne d'eux !_

 _Yurio ne parvenait plus à retenir ses tremblements de rage, ni à s'empêcher de crier._

 _\- Vous pensez sincèrement que c'est pour attirer l'attention que je choisis de penser à eux à chaque fois que je mettrai des patins ? reprit-il sur le même ton. Vous pensez sincèrement que c'est pour attirer l'attention que les patineurs du monde entier ont les yeux rouges et le cœur brisé ? Vous pensez sincèrement que je ne préférerais pas annoncer un autre thème totalement différent pendant qu'eux-mêmes annonceraient les leurs à une autre conférence ?_

 _Ses mains s'accrochèrent au bord du pupitre pour tenter d'arrêter de trembler. Il baissa la tête en reprenant plus doucement :_

 _\- Croyez bien que ce thème, je ne le fais pas par envie mais par devoir. Victor et Yuri étaient nés pour écrire l'histoire. Ils n'ont pas pu le faire eux-mêmes alors je vais le faire pour eux. Leur histoire, je vais l'écrire et la patiner devant les yeux du monde entier jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne puisse plus l'oublier._

-O-O-O

\- C'est ce jour là que tout a vraiment commencé. Le lendemain, cette journaliste écrivait que le chaton sauvage de Russie s'était transformé en tigre des glaces. Beaucoup d'autres ont dit que ma détermination les avait marqués et que mon hommage serait certainement le plus mémorable de l'histoire du patinage. Ça m'a conforté dans l'idée qu'ils avaient oublié le fiasco de mon programme court aux mondiaux ou, qu'au moins, ils me l'avaient pardonné. Vous n'étiez plus là mais vous me donniez la force d'avancer. Vous venger et faire en sorte que votre mort n'ait pas été vaine, c'était devenu mon but et je m'y accrochais de toutes mes forces. J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire pour mes programmes courts et longs. Yakov a tout de suite approuvé le long. En fait, il a tout de suite approuvé les deux, mais il m'a fait remarquer que le court serait extrêmement compliqué et risqué. Je le savais, bien sûr, mais j'avais la hargne. Je voulais vous venger et j'étais prêt à me tuer d'épuisement sur cette patinoire pour y arriver. Mais en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas d'entraînement dont j'avais particulièrement besoin pour réussir ce tour de force, c'était de conseils. Yakov a été extraordinaire, comme d'habitude, mais il ne pouvait pas me donner un avis objectif sur ma performance. Non, pour que ce programme court soit parfait, j'avais besoin d'un fan.

Son regard se posa sur la photo de Victor et il la fixa quand il reprit :

\- Quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie à t'admirer, Victor, à te regarder patiner pendant des heures et à t'imiter. Il y avait certainement beaucoup de personnes qui répondaient à ces critères, mais je n'en connaissais que trois. La première était morte en même temps que toi, la deuxième avait suffisamment à faire avec des triplées sur les bras… Il n'en restait plus qu'une.

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **A bientôt pour la suite !**_


	4. Chapitre 3

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Encore un grand grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, c'est adorable et ça me motive à travailler sur ces chapitres et à tout faire pour qu'ils vous plaisent !

Egalement un énorme merci à ma bêta Saad Maia sans qui mes chapitres seraient très, très loin du résultat que j'en attends et de ce que vous, vous en attendez !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

\- Quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie à t'admirer, Victor, à te regarder patiner pendant des heures et à t'imiter. Il y avait certainement beaucoup de personnes qui répondaient à ces critères, mais je n'en connaissais que trois. La première était morte en même temps que toi, la deuxième avait suffisamment à faire avec des triplées sur les bras… Il n'en restait plus qu'une.

-O-O-O

 _Yakov et Yurio attendaient dans le hall des arrivées de l'aéroport de Saint-Pétersbourg. L_ _e jeune homme_ _consulta son téléphone qui_ _affichait un nouveau_ _message de Phichit :_

 _« Ça va bien, merci. J'essaye de tenir le coup, la mort de Yuri a été un choc pour moi aussi…_ _Mais je fais ce qu'il faut pour continuer. J'ai fini par me dire qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que j'arrête de patiner à cause de lui, même s'il y a des jours où c'est plus difficile que d'autres…_

 _Comme tu me l'as demandé, je_ _te joins les coordonnées de la fille du conservatoire qui avait écrit sa musique_ _. Je_ _l'ai prévenue, elle semblait emballée par ton idée. Elle attend ton coup de fil ! Bon courage ! »_

 _Yurio_ _laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il allait finalement réussir à réunir tous les éléments qu'il lui fallait pour mener ses programmes comme il les avait imaginés. La porte du couloir des arrivées s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un flot d_ _'inconnus._ _Yurio rangea rapidement son téléphone en scrutant la foule. S_ _oudain, s_ _on regard s'éclaira et il tendit le bras aussi haut que sa taille le lui permettait :_

 _\- Eh, Chris !_ _héla-t-il avec enthousiasme._

 _En l'apercevant, le suisse esquissa un sourire. Il_ _les rejoignit rapidement, tirant ses deux valises derrière lui._

 _\- Salut Yuri ! Yakov, salua-t-il. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir._

 _\- Toi aussi. Merci d'être venu, sourit Yurio._

 _\- Oh, je t'en prie. La retraite a beau être reposante, c'est parfois très ennuyant. Et j'étais intrigué par ton projet._

 _Ils sortirent_ _rapidement_ _de l'aéroport et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de Yakov._ _Assis derrière_ _Chris_ _, Yurio s'empressa de sortir son téléphone pour lui_ _montrer la vidéo de son dernier entraînement, filmé par Yakov._ _Le suisse la_ _regarda_ _silencieusement, concentré sur les images. Puis il_ _esquissa un sourire_ _en rendant son téléphone à Yurio_ _:_

 _\- Il y a encore pas mal de boulot, c'est vrai. Tu ne t'es pas facilité la vie… Tu as beau_ _être capable de faire_ _un sans-faute et pouvoir obtenir une note technique incroyable… Ta prestation n_ _'est pas encore à la hauteur du_ _résultat que tu attends._

 _\- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends pourquoi_ _il me fallait autant un_ _fan qu_ _'_ _un entraîneur ?_

 _Le regard de Chris s'éclaira._

 _\- Bien sûr_ _!_ _Tu as fait appel à la bonne personne ! On va travailler ça ensemble !_

-O-O-O

Yurio esquissa un sourire en se remémorant :

\- Ça n'a pas été facile pour Yakov d'avoir une deuxième personne qui me conseillait et me disait comment patiner. Chris et lui se sont pas mal engueulés, c'était franchement super drôle ! Tu aurais payé cher pour voir ça, Victor… Mais on avait tous les trois un but commun, alors on a continué comme ça. Et puis, les affectations sont tombées.

-O-O-O

 _\- Refais-le encore_ _, ordonna_ _Chris, les sourcils froncés._

 _Il observa Yurio recommencer sa suite de pas et secoua la tête de droite à gauche._

 _\- Non, c'est pas_ _encore_ _ça… grommela-t-il. Il manque… De la fluidité. Tes mouvements sont trop_ _hachés_ _. Tu n'as jamais vu à quel point on_ _aurait dit_ _qu'il n'avait aucune articulation, aucune retenue quand il dansait ?_ _Comme s'il était fait de caoutchouc._ _Détends-toi plus, laisse-toi voler sur cette patinoire._

 _Yurio recommença la suite de pas_ _, tentant d'avoir l'air aussi décontracté que possible._

 _\- C'est déjà mieux, a_ _pprouva Chris._

 _\- Déjà mieux ? grommela Yurio. Ce n'est pas encore ça ?_

 _\- Non mais ça s'en rapproche déjà plus. Attends._

 _Chris relança une vidéo sur son téléphone et la regarda quelques secondes avant que son regard ne s'éclaire._

 _\- Les doigts ! C'est ça, c'est la position de tes doigts qui ne va pas !_

 _\- La position de mes doigts ? rugit-il. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

 _\- Pas du tout_ _! La grâce doit habiter chaque fibre de ton corps jusqu'au bout de tes doigts, répondit Chris avec passion. Comme un pianiste, tes mains doivent accompagner le mouvement que tu dessines._

 _Avant que Yurio n'ait pu céder à son envie d'étrangler Chris et son perfectionnisme, Mila les appela :_

 _\- Yuri ! Chris ! Les affectations du Grand Prix sont tombées !_

 _Ils se précipitèrent_ _tout deux_ _au bord de la patinoire et se jetèrent sur le téléphone de Mila._ _A la vue du tableau, l_ _e cœur de Yurio rata un battement._

 _\- Toi qui voulais leur rendre hommage, tu es servi, commenta Chris._

 _\- Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ? demanda Mila._

 _Yurio resta silencieux quelques secondes_ _avant de répondre_ _:_

 _\- C'est un peu gros quand même_ _, non ?_ _Le trophée NHK du Japon. Je vais présenter mes programmes pour la première fois dans le pays de Yuri…_

 _\- Non… reprit Mila. C'est pas une coïncidence._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

 _La jeune femme désigna une ligne, en bas de la liste des affectations._

 _\- C'est pas vrai… souffla Yurio. La finale aura lieu ici, à Saint-Pétersbourg ?_

 _\- Raison de plus pour être parfait ! déclara Chris._ _Allez, on_ _y retourne ! Je te disais donc,_ _la position de_ _tes doigts…_

-O-O-O

\- Je pensais avoir tout vu en termes de perfectionnisme après avoir passé un an avec Lilia, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Chris. Le moindre détail lui sautait aux yeux. La cambrure de mon dos, la position de ma tête quand je sautais, mes doigts tendus mais décontractés dans les courbes… On n'a pas eu trop de tout l'été pour s'entraîner. Début septembre, il a commencé à être satisfait, mais il se retrouvait dans la même situation que Yakov et moi avant son arrivée : il était trop impliqué pour avoir un point de vue objectif. Alors il m'a filmé une dernière fois et je me suis tourné vers Yuko. On s'est donné rendez-vous sur Internet à une heure où elle était sûre que les petites dormiraient. J'aurais pu juste lui envoyer la vidéo et lui demander son avis, mais je voulais voir son visage au moment où elle découvrirait le fruit de mon travail. Je n'ai pas été déçu. Elle a lancé sa vidéo et, quand j'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller, ses mains se plaquer contre sa bouche, ses tremblements et les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir à la fin de ma prestation, j'ai su que j'y étais arrivé. Il ne restait plus qu'à le montrer au monde entier.

-O-O-O

 _\- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue au trophée NHK du Japon ! annonça le présentateur._

 _Yurio ne l'entendait qu'en sourdine. Il était encore dans une loge, assis dans un fauteuil pendant que Chris s'affairait autour de ses cheveux, un lisseur en main._

 _\- Tu es sûr que tu sais te servir de ces trucs de gonzesse ? se méfia Yurio. Tu me crames pas la joue avant mon entrée !_

 _\- Mais non. Tu apprendras qu'un patineur doit savoir soigner son image physique. Comment tu crois que je faisais, pour allumer le public avec mes danses ? Le moindre détail était calculé. Et c'est encore plus important pour toi…_

 _Yurio avait laissé ses cheveux pousser pendant l'été_ _. Ils_ _lui arriva_ _ient_ _au milieu du dos. Chris les lissa soigneusement et les coiffa, répartissant chaque mèche avec attention avant de regarder le reflet du russe dans le miroir._

 _\- Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait. Prêt ?_

 _\- Prêt ! acquiesça-t-il._

 _Ils rejoignirent le bord de la patinoire, où Yakov surveillait la prestation de Georgi. Il ne restait plus que Leo de la Iglesias à passer avant lui._ _Yurio fit glisser les écouteurs de son baladeur dans ses oreilles et lança sa propre musique. Il lui fallait réunir dès maintenant la concentration nécessaire à la prestation qu'il s'apprêtait à donner. P_ _endant que Leo exécutait son programme, Yakov revint à côté de lui._ _Le_ _silence tomba entre eux jusqu'à la fin de la représentation de l'américain._ _Puis la_ _voix au micro annonça son nom et Yuri enleva_ _ses écouteurs et_ _sa veste de survêtement, révélant son costume. Ils avaient dû le faire retoucher,_ _puisqu'il était_ _trop grand et_ _s'était_ _légèrement abîmé au fil des années passées au fond d'un carton._ _Pour autant il lui allait désormais comme une seconde peau._ _Yakov se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule,_ _plongeant son regard dans le sien_ _._ _D'une voix grave serrée par l'émotion, il dit:_

 _\- Yuri… Peu importe ce qui se passe pendant ton programme. Il aurait été fier de toi._

 _Yurio trembla légèrement. Yakov n'aurait pas pu trouver de meilleurs mots pour le motiver et le rassurer. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'engagea sur la piste_ _._

 _\- Yuri Plisetsky, annonça le présentateur, sur la musique Valse, du_ _Mariinsky Theatre Orchestra._

 _Aussitôt, les commentateurs des pays en lices se penchèrent sur leurs micros._

 _-_ _Victor Nikiforov avait déjà patiné sur cette musique à l'âge de Yuri, je ne me trompe pas ?_ _fit un premier._

 _\- Non, c'est bien ça, confirma un deuxième. Yuri porte d'ailleurs aujourd'hui le même costume que celui que Victor avait pour ce programme. On sait qu'il veut honorer la mémoire de Victor pour cette année, peut-être en imitant ses chorégraphies ?_

 _Yurio esquissa un sourire. Imiter ses chorégraphies. Il allait leur montrer qu'il n'imitait personne. Oui, sa musique, sa chorégraphie et son costume étaient les mêmes que ceux de Victor, pour sa deuxième saison chez les seniors, à 16 ans. Mais ce n'était pas pour l'imiter qu'il avait fait cela._

 _La musique retentit et Yurio_ _commença à danser_ _. Son programme nécessitait une concentration absolue, chaque pas, chaque geste était dicté par les indications de Chris._ _"_ _Ta tête plus en arrière, lève un peu plus les yeux avant ce mouvement, détends tes articulations, baisse les épaules mais tiens-toi droit._ _" La voix de Chris résonnait à ses oreilles comme s'il était en mesure de lui souffler ces commentaires._ _Il s'élança pour son premier saut, celui qui débutait chaque chorégraphie de Victor._

 _\- Quadruple flip… Réussi ! s'exclama la voix du_ _commentateur_ _._

 _Yurio ferma les yeux. De la même façon que l'Agapé nécessitait de se plonger dans un sentiment d'amour inconditionnel, il ne pourrait atteindre son but qu'en revoyant Victor patiner avec lui._ _Qu'en se sentant_ être _lui._ _Ses cheveux longs de l'époque qui volaient autour de lui de la même façon que ceux de Yurio aujourd'hui, ses bras qui s'allongeaient dans des mouvements lents et souples, sa tête redressée au moment où il s'élançait pour ses sauts. Il le revoyait patiner devant lui, il avait suffisamment vu ses vidéos pour s'en souvenir et pour suivre chacun de ses mouvements, même le plus infime. A cet instant, il avait presque l'impression qu'il n'était plus maître de ses gestes, que_ _l'esprit de_ _Victor était bel et bien_ _en_ _lui, le guidant et l'aidant à danser cette chorégraphie de la même façon que lui-même l'aurait fait._ _Mu par l'émotion de l'instant, il enchaîna les choctaws avec une grâce qu'il ignorait lui-même posséder._ _Les dernières notes de la musique résonnèrent et Yurio_ _s'immobilisa. Puis il_ _exécuta une révérence en direction du jury, clôturant son programme et laissant ses cheveux longs retomber sur son visage de la même façon que Victor l'avait fait plus de dix ans auparavant._

 _Yurio resta immobile quelques secondes, la tête baissée, les cheveux sur les yeux, attendant avec appréhension la réaction du public. Mais elle ne vint pas. Un silence de mort était tombé sur le complexe. Une seconde, deux secondes_ _s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre_ _. Lentement, il releva la tête et parcourut la salle du regard. Les yeux des membres du jury étaient écarquillés, certains tremblaient légèrement. Yakov avait les yeux humides, Chris le regardait avec fascination. Dans le public, beaucoup de gens avaient plaqué leurs mains sur leur bouche avec ce même air de stupeur figée. Est-ce que ça avait marché ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient aimé, détesté ? Il se releva lentement et finit de dégager ses cheveux de son visage. Une personne dans le public commença à applaudir, puis une deuxième. En une seconde, la salle résonna en applaudissements et en acclamations pendant que les_ _commentateurs_ _reprenaient avec une voix coupée par l'émotion :_

 _\- In Memoriam, c'est le thème de la saison de Yuri Plisetsky, et il commence en beauté. Pendant ce programme, nous avons tous oublié que c'était Yuri qui dansait sur cette patinoire. Aujourd'hui, nous avons tous vu Victor Nikiforov renaître et patiner une dernière fois devant nous._

-O-O-O

\- J'avais du mal à le croire. Yakov et Chris avaient eu beau me soutenir depuis le début, je doutais encore de la réaction d'un public entier. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai réussi à te faire revivre, Victor. Je n'avais pas choisi ce programme pour t'imiter, mais pour me transformer en toi, pour que, le temps d'une chorégraphie, le monde te revoie et se souvienne de quel patineur de génie il avait perdu. Il faut croire que ça avait marché. La difficulté technique de cette danse n'était pas suffisamment élevée pour que je batte mon record du monde, mais j'ai quand même dépassé les 100 points. Mais ce n'était pas fini. J'avais rappelé au monde qui il avait perdu. Il fallait ensuite que je lui rappelle pourquoi et comment.

-O-O-O

 _\- Et notre dernier patineur pour ce programme long, Yuri Plisetsky ! Il s'est classé premier au court avec une interprétation mémorable de l'ancien programme de Victor Nikiforov et on attend avec impatience de voir ce que nous réserve son programme long ! Sa musique se nomme Yuri on Ice et nous nous demandons tous s'il s'agit de celle de Yuri Katsuki._

 _Yurio s'élança quand les premières notes de piano résonnèrent. Le début de la musique était la même que celle de Yuri, la fille du conservatoire ne lui avait_ _recomposé_ _que la fin. La chorégraphie, elle, avait changé. Il avait demandé conseil à Lilia et Yakov afin de réécrire le programme pour danser la façon dont lui-même avait perçu la carrière de Yuri. Des débuts hésitants mais prometteurs, des gestes techniques approximatifs mais une grâce sans précédent, une confiance en lui insuffisante mais un amour de la glace qui le faisait briller lorsqu'il patinait. Son premier saut était un triple axel, la spécialité de Yuri. Il le réussit aisément et continua son interprétatio_ _n tout habité de la grâce si particulière du japonais._ _Sa carrière qui avait brusquement décollé quand Victor l'avait rejoint, un patineur éclos sur le tard mais que rien ne pouvait plus arrêter, guidé par la puissance de l'amour qui le reliait à son coach._ _Un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire qu'il_ _volait sur la patinoire, enchaînant les sauts, s'élevant toujours plus haut et plus loin, de la même façon que Yuri avait remporté une par une les compétitions lui permettant d'accéder à la finale du Grand Prix. Quadruple flip_ _._ _Le saut que Yuri s'était approprié comme signature en hommage à Victor, lui signifiant son envie de patiner avec lui, son envie de dominer le monde du patinage à ses côtés en plaçant ce saut en fin de programme, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant lui. Ses mouvements se fluidifièrent_ _progressivement_ _, ralentirent, et entamèrent une danse plus lente et plus sensuelle._ _Se laissant glisser presque sans efforts, il retraça dans l'air des gestes remplis de tendresse comme s'il exécutait un duo avec l'amour de sa vie. Et c'était presque le cas. Alors que les notes s'égrenaient, rappelant indubitablement l'instrumentale de Stay Close to Me, Yurio enchaîna un triple axel parfait, jusque dans la souplesse de sa réception qui faisait écho à celle de Yuri l'année précédente. Puis, caressant la joue d'un amant imaginaire, il se retourna et se laissa glisser vers le sol, donnant presque l'illusion qu'un autre était là pour le soutenir. L'instant d'après, il se redressait pour exécuter une arabesque, suivie d'un petit saut de valse et d'une séquence de pas, transition vers cette pirouette combinée que le japonais dansait si gracieusement._ _La musique accéléra légèrement et Yurio reprit de la vitesse, symbolisant le départ de Yuri pour sa nouvelle saison auprès de Victor, son envie de s'envoler sur la glace à ses côtés. Puis le ton de la musique changea brutalement, les notes de violons devinrent sèches, cassantes, pendant que Yurio_ _freinait_ _subitement_ _des griffes en abandonnant toute grâce. Sa_ _chorégraphie se fit violente et cassée, les mouvements de Yurio devinrent brutaux, déstructurés. Brisés en plein vol, comme l'avaient été la carrière et la vie de Yuri. Le jeune russe réalisa un dernier triple salchow, excluant volontairement toute grâce de sa réception, suivi d'une pirouette assise, la jambe délibérément repliée en un angle peu élégant. Les notes de musique s'évanouirent et Yurio se laissa glisser par terre, achevant sa chorégraphie en rappelant à tout le public japonais la mort tragique de leur idole._ _De nouveau, le silence s'installa, étouffant, avant que le public ne se lève comme un seul homme_ _pour l'applaudir, l'acclamant et envoyant des fleurs sur la patinoire. Il salua le jury, puis la foule avant de rejoindre Yakov qui l'attendait_ _au bord de l'aréna_ _. Sans un mot, son coach l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras._

 _\- Tu étais magnifique, souffla-t-il._

 _Le geste et les mots de Yakov le confortèrent plus que la réaction de tout le public. Yakov avait beau être un excellent entraîneur, ses compliments étaient relativement rares_ _. Il_ _s'obstina_ _it plus volontiers_ _à pointer le moindre défaut de la chorégraphie de ses élèves_ _qu'à les féliciter._ _Son compliment était la preuve qu'il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait, qu'il n'aurait pas pu rendre de meilleur hommage à Victor et Yuri. Ils se rendirent_ _dans le coin presse_ _où ils attendirent les résultats, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver._

 _\- Yuri Plisetsky, 210,48 points, pour un total de 313,58 ! Il se hisse sur la première marche du podium pour_ _la_ _première compétition_ _de ce_ _Grand Prix !_

 _Yuri explosa de joie pendant que Yakov le serrait à nouveau contre lui. D'un seul coup, la pression de ces six derniers mois d'entraînement retomba. Il l'avait fait. Faire renaître Victor à travers lui, faire prendre conscience des conditions dans lesquelles ils étaient morts, émouvoir le public et le monde entier sur leur sort… Il l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas fini, bien sûr, il lui restait encore la Skate Canada, puis la finale, mais le plus dur était fait. Il se rendait compte que, depuis six mois qu'il s'entraînait, un doute subsistait au fond de lui, une petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il ne ferait qu'effleurer_ _les_ _objectifs qu'il s'était donnés. Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Le silence et l'émotion du public après son programme court, les acclamations après le long, cette première place qu'il avait raflée… Oui, aujourd'hui, il en avait la preuve : il était capable de rendre à Victor et Yuri l'hommage qu'ils_ _avaient_ _mérité. Yakov murmura :_

 _\- Prêt pour un dernier effort ?_

 _Il se demanda une seconde de quoi il parlait avant de voir les journalistes qui l'attendaient quelques mètres plus loin. Yurio acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, prit une_ _grande_ _inspiration et se leva, se dirigeant vers eux._

 _\- Yuri ? Yuri, que ressentez-vous après cette première victoire ? Un mot pour les gens qui nous regardent ?_

 _S'il y avait quelques caméras d'autres pays, la grande majorité des journalistes présents étaient japonais._

 _\- Je veux dire aux gens qui nous regardent de ne pas oublier mes prestations d'aujourd'hui. Je continuerai à patiner comme ça et à attirer votre attention sur Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki. Je veux dire aux gens qui nous regardent que mon combat n'est pas terminé, il commence à peine. Et qu'ils peuvent m'aider. L'interprétation de mon programme long n'était pas une histoire, c'est une réalité ! Yuri Katsuki est mort dans l'indifférence générale et la Russie nous demande de l'oublier. Je ne le ferai pas, nous ne le ferons pas ! Tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu justice, je continuerai à patiner pour vous rappeler que le Japon a perdu son meilleur patineur dans une agression qui restera impunie si nous ne faisons rien !_

 _Yuri se tut quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, essoufflé par son discours et l'effort de son programme. Il reprit plus calmement :_

 _\- Il mérite mieux que ça. Je vous retrouve à la Skate Canada pour vous le rappeler encore et encore._

-O-O-O

Yurio s'était assis devant l'autel pour reposer ses genoux endoloris. Il esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de son discours :

\- Je me suis un peu laissé emporter, dans mon discours. Mais ça a eu l'effet escompté. Deux jours plus tard, j'étais revenu en Russie pour continuer à m'entraîner et j'apprenais à la télé que des centaines de japonais manifestaient devant l'ambassade de Russie à Tokyo pour exiger que vos agresseurs soient punis. Je ne le savais pas, mais cette affaire tombait assez mal pour nos dirigeants. Enfin, j'ai pas tout compris et je m'y suis pas franchement intéressé, mais nos deux pays étaient en ce moment même en négociations de je-ne-sais-quel traité et cette histoire aurait pu mettre de l'eau dans le gaz. Bref, une semaine après notre retour du Japon, le gouvernement russe ordonnait à la police de rouvrir l'enquête sur votre mort. Ils n'ont pas eu à chercher bien loin, ils avaient déjà les caméras de vidéosurveillance de la rue et aucun de ces imbéciles n'avait pris la peine de dissimuler son visage. Encore une preuve qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient jamais de problème pour ce qu'ils faisaient… Mais en l'occurrence, ils en ont eu. Ils étaient tous déjà connus de la police et ont été rapidement identifiés et arrêtés. On aurait pu croire que les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens. Pourtant, c'est là que ça a sérieusement commencé à se gâter.

-O-O-O

 _Yurio restait assis, sa main tremblante tenant le téléphone qui affichait l'information. Les agresseurs de Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki identifiés et arrêtés. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il avait l'impression que le temps se moquait de lui. Après six mois interminables à préparer sa saison et à s'entraîner pendant que le monde oubliait doucement Victor et Yuri, il n'avait eu besoin que d'une semaine pour briller au trophée NHK du Japon, cibler à nouveau les caméras du monde entier sur leur sort, faire rouvrir l'enquête et faire arrêter leurs assassins… Apparemment, ils faisaient partie d'un groupe entier connu pour leurs agressions homophobes, reconnaissables à leurs tenues et bonnets noirs. Il avait vu plusieurs d'entre eux sur les photos des personnes qui avaient menacé Victor et Yuri à leur retour de Barcelone. Yurio s'étira. Il s'était affalé dans un fauteuil de l'espace pause de la patinoire_ _,_ _le temps de récupérer de son entraînement, mais il était épuisé. Il se leva et_ _s'apprêta à_ _partir quand Yakov, qui entraîna_ _it_ _Mila, lui cria :_

 _\- Yuri ! Reste ici !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je te ramène chez toi. On en a pour une demi-heure, attends-moi ici._

 _L'initiative de son coach le surprenait, mais après une journée d'entraînement, il n'allait pas dire non au fait d'être ramené chez lui en voiture. Il haussa les épaules et se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil, reprenant son téléphone. Il ouvrit Facebook et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant une cinquantaine de messages postés sur son mur. D'où pouvaient-ils venir ? Appuyant sur son écran, il ouvrit la page et commença à lire, le teint de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Des messages d'insultes, de menaces, par dizaines, en réaction à l'arrestation des agresseurs de Victor et Yuri. Des messages assurant que ces types n'avaient fait que leur devoir en éliminant deux "erreurs de la nature", d'autres lui disant qu'il mériterait de finir comme eux, qu'il salissait l'honneur de la Russie de la même façon que Victor l'avait fait. D'autres encore moins insultants mais tout aussi dégoûtés, l'accusant d'utiliser la mort de Victor et Yuri pour sa gloire personnelle et lui demandant d'arrêter d'exploiter et de salir leur mémoire. Une phrase revenait fréquemment, sur plus de la moitié des messages, une phrase qui lui faisait comprendre pourquoi Yakov avait insisté pour le ramener :_

 _« Tu es le prochain. »_

* * *

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Réponse garantie !_**

 ** _A très bientôt pour la suite !_**


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, c'est adorable et ça me motive à continuer à travailler sur chaque chapitre qu'ils soient les meilleurs possibles ! N'oubliez pas de vous connecter pour que je puisse vous répondre !

Merci également à Saad Maia qui écrit et complète toutes les chorégraphies, si vous les aimez ou les trouvez belles, c'est elle qu'il faut remercier ;)

Sur ce... **ENJOY !**

* * *

 _Appuyant sur son écran, il ouvrit la page et commença à lire, le teint de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Des messages d'insultes, de menaces, par dizaines, en réaction à l'arrestation des agresseurs de Victor et Yuri. Des messages assurant que ces types n'avaient fait que leur devoir en éliminant deux "erreurs de la nature", d'autres lui disant qu'il mériterait de finir comme eux, qu'il salissait l'honneur de la Russie de la même façon que Victor l'avait fait. D'autres encore moins insultants mais tout aussi dégoûtés, l'accusant d'utiliser la mort de Victor et Yuri pour sa gloire personnelle et lui demandant d'arrêter d'exploiter et de salir leur mémoire. Une phrase revenait fréquemment, sur plus de la moitié des messages, une phrase qui lui faisait comprendre pourquoi Yakov avait insisté pour le ramener :_

 _« Tu es le prochain. »_

 _Yakov se gara devant son immeuble et descendit de la voiture en même temps que lui. Yurio tapa rapidement le digicode et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, suivi par son coach. Il ouvrit sa boite à lettres qui débordait également de courrier._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _\- Il y a des risques que ce soit la même chose que sur Internet, répondit Yakov. C'était prévisible, Victor et Yuri aussi en recevaient continuellement. Ils avaient fini par arrêter de les ouvrir._

 _\- Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, nota Yurio, je peux pas risquer de louper du courrier_ _vraiment_ _important…_

 _Il saisit la pile d'enveloppes et monta dans son appartement avec Yakov. Makkachin les accueillit_ _joyeusement en bondissant autour d'eux, comme à son habitude,_ _et Yurio esquissa un sourire, posant la pile de lettres pour caresser l_ _a tête du_ _chien._

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça, sourit Yakov._

 _\- Ouais, confirma Yuri sans arrêter de caresser le chien qui avait posé ses deux pattes avant sur lui. Je ne lui ferai sans doute jamais oublier Victor… Mais au moins, il est heureux…_

 _Ils se laissèrent tomber dans le canapé et Yakov s'empara de la pile d'enveloppes._

 _\- Allez, donne-moi ça. Je vais te les ouvrir et te donner ce qui est important, tu n'as pas besoin de lire le reste._

 _Yuri acquiesça, soulagé par l'initiative de son coach. Même en ayant bloqué les messages sur son mur et passé en mode confidentiel toutes ses informations personnelles, il continuait à recevoir des messages par email. Et la multitude de courriers signifiait que son adresse était également connue. Yakov ouvrait les enveloppes une par une,_ _froissant_ _leur contenu avant de passer_ _à la_ _suivante. Il venait d'ouvrir ce qui lui paraissait être la vingtième lettre quand il se figea soudainement, horriblement pâle, les mains tremblantes._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ _demanda aussitôt Yurio, inquiet._ _Yakov, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Sans réfléchir, il lui prit des mains les deux papiers qu'il avait sortis de l'enveloppe. Le premier était un message tapé à l'ordinateur, toujours le même qu'il lisait et relisait depuis quelques heures._ _"_ _Tu es le prochain._ _"_ _Yurio_ _retourna le_ _second et lutta contre un violent haut-le-cœur. C'était une photo de Victor et Yuri, étendus sur un trottoir._

 _Yuri était méconnaissable, son visage ravagé par les marques de coups et le sang. Il était allongé sur le dos mais ses bras et ses jambes formaient des angles plus qu_ _'inhabituels_ _avec le reste de son corps. Malgré ses blessures, Yurio fut marqué par le fait qu'il avait presque l'air calme, apaisé. Victor était étendu sur le côté, contre lui, son bras passé autour de ses épaules, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine figée. Il avait nettement moins de blessures que Yuri mais son visage était_ _maculé_ _par les traces de larmes et deux énormes hématomes sur sa tempe légèrement enfoncée ne laissaient pas de doute sur la façon dont il était mort. Malgré l'image parfaitement immobile, Yurio eut l'impression, en la fixant, de voir la scène défiler devant ses yeux. Certains de leurs agresseurs qui retenaient Victor, l'obligeant à regarder les autres frapper Yuri de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre. Victor qui réussissait finalement à se dégager et à se jeter sur Yuri, le serrant contre lui pour le protéger de son corps et encaisser à sa place les coups qu'il avait pris en pleine tempe. Yuri qui savourait l'étreinte protectrice de son âme sœur avant de succomber_ _à ses blessures. Et_ _enfin, Victor, qui laissait la douleur l'emporter en comprenant que l'amour de sa vie venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras._

 _Ce fut lorsque Yakov passa un bras autour de ses épaules que Yurio réalisa où il_ _il était. La photo morbide_ _lui échappa des mains, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues blêmes. Son coach ramassa lentement l'image, l'empêchant de la regarder de nouveau. Le jeune russe avait beau savoir comment ils étaient morts, il réalisait à ce moment-là que, dans sa tête, les deux patineurs n'avaient pas autant souffert. Il s'était presque conforté dans l'idée qu'ils avaient dû s'évanouir rapidement et en même temps. Il déglutit difficilement avant de demander :_

 _\- Ils… Ils ont battu Yuri à mort devant lui ?_

 _Yakov acquiesça sobrement._

 _\- Les médecins légistes m'avaient envoyé leurs conclusions. Yuri est très probablement mort une bonne heure avant Victor, il avait près d'une vingtaine de fractures. Ses côtes cassées ont perfor_ _é_ _ses poumons. Victor a eu une grave commotion cérébrale qui l'a fait tomber dans le coma. Il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir s'il avait été pris en charge à temps mais…_

 _Yakov se passa une main sur le visage, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Yurio comprit qu'il retenait ses larmes de toute la force de sa volonté. A cet instant, le jeune homme prit conscience de l'âge de son aîné. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vieux._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que quiconque aurait pu le ramener, poursuivit Yakov, d'une voix qu'il voulait probablement rassurante. Il venait de voir Yuri se faire tuer, le connaissant… Enfin, il aurait préféré partir avec lui, peu importe les circonstances, plutôt que de vivre après ça. Il était seul depuis tellement longtemps et il venait juste de connaître l'amour…Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu continuer sans Yuri._

 _Makkachin sauta sur le canapé et se_ _glissa_ _sur les genoux de Yurio qui le serra dans ses bras. Il passa plusieurs minutes en silence, les yeux fermés, le nez enfoui dans le_ _s_ _poil_ _s_ _du caniche, respirant son odeur pour se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler. Ses poings se serrèrent et il releva la tête vers Yakov._

 _\- Je leur ferai payer. Je te jure qu'ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça ! Je leur ferai payer, à tous, je leur ferai regretter de les avoir attaqués, je te le jure Yakov !_

 _Yakov acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé._

 _\- Je suis avec toi. Je te lâcherai pas, Yuri._

 _-O-O-O_

\- Yakov ne pensait pas si bien dire. Il ne m'a pas lâché, d'une seule semelle. Avec tous les messages que je recevais, il ne voulait plus que j'aille nulle part sans être accompagné. C'était assez chiant, étouffant même, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ça avait commencé comme ça pour vous aussi et il s'en voulait bien trop de ne pas s'être plus méfié que ça. Il ne se serait jamais relevé s'il m'était arrivé la même chose. Le seul truc rassurant, dans tous ces courriers, c'est qu'ils avaient tous été envoyés par la poste, aucun n'avait été déposé directement dans ma boite aux lettres. Ça nous a prouvé que, malgré le fait que mon adresse était connue, j'étais en sécurité derrière le digicode des portes du bâtiment.

Yurio fit une légère pause, levant les yeux au plafond pendant quelques secondes pour se souvenir des événements avant de reprendre :

 _«_ \- La Skate Canada a été une formalité. Je n'avais plus la pression du trophée NHK, le public savait déjà ce que j'allais faire, et ce n'était dans aucun de vos deux pays. J'ai fini deuxième, derrière JJ. Ma qualification à la finale était assurée, mais le fait que JJ m'ait battu m'inquiétait. Nos programmes avaient à peu près la même difficulté technique, je savais que la finale serait serrée, très serrée. Mais, à côté de ça, j'ai reçu énormément de soutien. Tous les patineurs présents m'ont fait comprendre qu'ils étaient avec moi quoi qu'il arrive. Ça m'a énormément réconforté. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais les messages d'insultes et de menaces que je recevais finissaient par me marquer. Savoir qu'il y avait d'autres personnes qui étaient de mon côté m'a redonné confiance en moi et j'ai réussi à assurer les interviews après la Skate Canada.

On venait d'apprendre que le procès de vos agresseurs se tiendrait en décembre, deux jours après la finale. Le discours que j'ai tenu face aux caméras, en demandant au monde de garder les yeux sur ce procès, a eu à peu près l'effet que je cherchais. Les journaux n'ont plus arrêté d'en parler, chaque nouvelle agression d'homosexuels faisait la une et donnait lieu à une véritable enquête. C'était bien, mais pas assez. Une seule chose comptait, le verdict qui serait rendu. C'était ça qui définirait la direction dans laquelle la Russie s'engagerait, une décision qui montrerait l'exemple et serait réappliquée dans tous les autres procès de ce type à proximité entre la finale et le procès m'a mis une pression de malade. Ce n'était pas franchement vrai, mais j'avais l'impression que mon résultat influerait directement sur l'issue de ce procès. Que seule une victoire de ma part pourrait vous assurer d'avoir la justice que vous méritiez. _»_

Yurio esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Mais Yakov a trouvé le moyen de me détendre avant cette finale.

-O-O-O

 _Yurio acheva sa chorégraphie sous le regard satisfait de Chris. La finale était dans trois jours et Yakov les avait laissés s'entraîner ensemble quelques heures. « Quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper », avait-il dit en disparaissant. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait retenir son coach hors du Palais des Glaces à quelques jours d'une compétition aussi importante, mais ne s'était pas posé plus de questions. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déconcentrer, même par les idées de son coach. Il répétait son programme court sans relâche, travaillant le moindre détail de façon à ce que les spectateurs aient l'impression de voir Victor danser du début à la fin. Il rejoignit le bord de la piste et interrogea Chris du regard._

 _\- Ça ressemblait tellement à Victor que ça m'a donné envie de me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser ! le félicita le suisse avec un clin d'œil._

 _\- M'approche pas ! rugit Yurio en bondissant en arrière._

 _Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Yakov revenir vers eux._

 _\- Yakov ! Ne me laisse plus jamais avec ce pervers ! s'exclama Yurio. Il veut me faire des trucs bizarres ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, je devais m'occuper de quelque chose. Allez, il est tard, je te ramène._

 _Yurio rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de suivre Yakov dans sa voiture. Pendant que son coach conduisait, il fouilla un moment dans son sac à la recherche des clés de son appartement. Étrangement, il finit par les trouver à un endroit où il ne les rangeait jamais. Est-ce que quelqu'un les avait prises et remises à la hâte ? Il avait vu Yakov s'éloigner vers les vestiaires avant de disparaître, est-ce qu'il était passé par chez lui ? Il jeta un regard suspicieux à son entraîneur qui restait impassible, les yeux fixés sur la route. Arrivés devant chez lui, Yurio lui grommela un « à demain » avant de taper le digicode lui permettant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Lorsque la lourde porte fut refermée derrière lui, la voiture de Yakov s'éloigna et Yurio monta rapidement à son étage. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte : la lumière était allumée à l'intérieur. L'espace d'un instant, un soupçon de peur s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si quelqu'un de malintentionné était entré dans les vestiaires ? Et si on l'attendait chez lui ? Yakov ne devait pas encore être rendu trop loin. S'il l'appelait maintenant, il pourrait peut-être revenir à temps... Yurio plongea la main dans sa poche et agrippa son téléphone portable. D'un mouvement du pouce, il appuya sur la touche raccourcie du numéro de son coach et, s'apprêtant à lancer l'appel, il poussa la porte, sur ses gardes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en avisant le jeune homme confortablement installé dans son canapé._

 _\- Salut Yuri, salua Otabek, impassible._

 _-O-O-O_

\- La surprise d'Otabek et de Yakov m'a franchement fait du bien, avoua Yurio. De la même façon que la journée qu'on avait passée à Barcelone avant la finale un an auparavant, passer ces trois derniers jours avec Otabek a un peu allégé la pression du Grand Prix et du procès. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis près d'un an mais, avec Otabek chez moi, j'ai réussi à penser à autre chose. Pour la première fois, j'ai réalisé que je serai un jour capable de vivre et d'avancer sans vous. J'avais déchargé tout mon chagrin et mes regrets dans ce combat pour votre mémoire et, parfois, j'appréhendais ce qui se passerait quand tout serait fini. Quand je n'aurais plus à me battre, plus de raison de continuer à avancer. Mais la présence d'Otabek m'a fait réaliser que je serai un jour capable de faire mon deuil, de penser à vous et aux moments qu'on a passés ensemble avec un peu plus de nostalgie et un peu moins de remords et de tristesse. Que je serai un jour capable de me projeter dans l'avenir, de faire de nouveaux projets, avec de nouvelles personnes. Ça m'a bien remonté le moral et, trois jours plus tard, j'étais prêt à affronter la finale.

-O-O-O

\- _Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à Saint-Pétersbourg, pour la finale du Grand Prix ISU ! Six candidats s'affrontent aujourd'hui pour cette ultime compétition ! En sixième position, il avait commencé la saison sur une blessure mais a réussi à revenir sur le devant de la scène, Otabek Altin ! En cinquième position, il représente l'avenir du Japon et semble suivre les traces de Yuri Katsuki, Minami Kenjiro ! En quatrième, après des débuts difficiles le thaïlandais Phichit Chulanont ! En troisième, il avait échoué à se qualifier de justesse l'année dernière mais revient cette année plus déterminé que jamais, Michele Crispino ! En second, il a remporté la Skate Canada cette année, le canadien Jean-Jacques Leroy ! Et en premier, le vainqueur de la saison précédente, Yuri Plisetsky ! Que la finale du Grand Prix commence !_

 _Malgré la pression et l'imminence du procès qui occupait toutes ses pensées, Yurio se sentait tout de même dans son élément. Il connaissait tous les autres patineurs présents depuis au moins un an, à l'exception de Minami. Pour autant, il avait rapidement vu un allié en lui. Le jeune japonais admirait Yuri et, dès leur rencontre, lors de la première session d'entraînement, il s'était jeté sur Yurio pour le remercier de l'hommage qu'il lui faisait. Retrouver Otabek lui avait également fait du bien. Depuis son arrivée à Saint-Pétersbourg, le kazakh s'était installé chez lui plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel officiel, le dispensant ainsi de la surveillance permanente de Yakov. Il avait beau adorer son coach et lui être reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait, il avait parfois besoin de changer d'air. Et Otabek était vraiment quelqu'un dont il appréciait la présence. Son tempérament calme en apparence, à l'opposé des accès impétueux du jeune russe, avait l'art de l'apaiser. Cependant, aujourd'hui, un sentiment de malaise l'étreignait lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur le public. Quelque chose de très différent de d'habitude qu'il était incapable de décrire avec précision._

 _Yurio se trouvait au bord de la piste. Il avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre tout de suite le vestiaire pour suivre le programme court d'Otabek. Passant en dernier, il aurait largement le temps de s'échauffer pendant les représentations des autres patineurs. Il lui cria un « Davaï ! », pouces en l'air, et le regarda se mettre en place sur la patinoire. La musique qu'avait choisie le kazakh pour son court cette année était toujours aussi impétueuse que celle de l'année précédente. Et toujours en lien avec l'histoire des pays slaves._

 _Les premières notes d'_ avrai tu l'universo, resto l'italia a me _, issue de l'opéra Attila,_ _résonnèrent dans toute l'aréna, les cordes et les vents se répondant d'emblée avec impétuosité, tandis qu'Otabek abordait ses premiers mouvements. Yurio le regarda évoluer sur la glace avec la même émotion qui l'avait étreint l'année précédente. Lorsqu'on observait ce garçon musculeux, il était difficile de deviner la grâce étrange avec laquelle il patinait. Aucune impression de légèreté ou de souplesse chez ce patineur, mais une surprenante force et une maîtrise technique parfaite, qui lui conféraient un style inimitable. Alors que la musique prenait du corps, sur une entrée difficile, le jeune homme effectua un triple salchow combiné à deux triples boucles piqués. Un instant, Yurio se demanda d'où lui était venu l'élan pour effectuer cette combinaison. Il était forcé de constater qu'Otabek avait énormément progressé depuis l'année précédente. Après s'être fait rafler la troisième place par JJ de justesse, il avait mis les bouchées doubles sur l'entraînement, décidé à prendre sa revanche. Sa détermination ne faisait aucun doute. Son visage exprimait l'extrême concentration qui l'habitait, et qui laissait deviner la bataille qui s'était engagée en lui. Yurio n'ignorait rien du combat intérieur qui habitait son ami lorsqu'il patinait pour repousser ses propres limites toujours plus loin._

 _Au terme d'un programme éreintant composé de deux quadruples sauts réussis et de pirouettes aux entrées des plus originales, le jeune kazakh réussit à faire un sans-faute, et Yurio explosa de joie à l'annonce de son score. Certes, un tel niveau plaçait la barre encore plus haut pour atteindre la première marche, mais Yurio ne s'était jamais contenté de demi-victoires, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. La compétition serait extrêmement serrée, c'était une certitude, mais c'était ce qui faisait la beauté de ce sport._

 _Après avoir félicité son ami, Yurio_ _prit un instant pour voir Minami s'installer au centre de la patinoire, et attendre les premières notes de_ Malaguena _. Yurio ne put que saluer ce choix de musique audacieux, qui n'était pas sans rappeler les accords de l'Eros de son idole. Au fond de lui, Yurio sentit qu'il n'était pas le seul à patiner pour la mémoire d'un être aimé, ce soir. Alors que le jeune japonais s'élançait vers sa première combinaison de sauts, il détourna le regard et_ _revint dans les vestiaires pour s'échauffer et se concentrer. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes – il avait depuis longtemps compris que c'était le seul endroit où on pouvait avoir un minimum de tranquillité – et lança sur son téléphone la vidéo de Victor lorsqu'il avait dansé le programme qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer. Chaque détail lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Les cheveux qui devaient voler autour de son corps, les gestes aussi amples et fluides que possible, cette impression de planer sur la glace. Il était prêt, prêt à devenir Victor pour la dernière fois. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Prenant une longue inspiration, il rangea son téléphone et rejoignit Yakov et Chris près de la patinoire, au moment où JJ finissait son programme. Yakov l'informa qu'il avait fait un sans-faute et le canadien décrocha la note de 115.86. Il ne battait pas le record du monde que Yurio avait établi l'année précédente, mais il s'en rapprochait dangereusement._

 _Yuri s'engagea sur la glace lorsque le présentateur annonça son nom. Il fut accueilli par des applaudissements mais entendit également beaucoup de huées. Le sentiment de malaise qui l'avait étreint plus tôt refit surface plus violemment. Il aurait dû s'en douter, ces derniers temps, il ne s'était pas fait que des amis en Russie. Même les personnes qui n'avaient jamais commis d'agressions n'appréciaient pas la façon dont il avait pointé les caméras du monde entier sur eux, montrant du doigt toutes les injustices et les failles du système qui existaient. Il fallait dire, pour leur défense, que la propagande anti-homosexuelle était largement répandue sur tous les médias du pays, et ce depuis longtemps. L'éclosion d'esprit critique dans ce milieu était difficile, et Yurio lui-même en aurait sans doute fait les frais si la proximité de Victor ne l'avait pas poussé à se poser les bonnes questions._

 _En se mettant en place au milieu de la piste, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. La majorité du public espérait le voir se planter. Est-ce que c'était ce que Yuri avait ressenti l'année dernière, pour la Coupe de Moscou ? Il prit une longue inspiration et essaya de se calmer, mais la musique démarra et il s'élança par automatisme. Première suite de pas. Les huées continuaient, même si la musique les masquait légèrement. Yurio ne s'inquiétait que modérément du tempo inaudible. Il connaissait suffisamment son programme pour le patiner, même sans entendre pleinement le rythme sur lequel il bougeait. Mais ce bruit incessant nuisait quand même à sa concentration, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter de trembler. Les pressions réunies de la finale et du procès l'étouffaient, le rendant incapable de se concentrer sur sa performance. Et s'il se plantait ? Si les juges du procès se rendaient compte que cette situation était arrivée uniquement à cause des discours d'un gamin de 16 ans et qu'ils décidaient de faire ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait avant : acquitter purement et simplement les agresseurs ? Premier saut, quadruple flip. La signature de Victor. Il s'élança mais ses jambes continuèrent de trembler. Sa prise d'élan était insuffisante, et sa force musculaire lui fit défaut alors qu'il amorçait son deuxième tour. Il ne parvint à faire qu'un double avant de chuter, son front heurtant violemment la glace. Il se releva par automatisme, et s'élança de nouveau. Il pensa à se lancer dans une série de twizzles pour gagner de nouveau un peu d'élan et retenter ce bloc de sauts, mais, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était fini. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, la pression le rendait fou, incapable de patiner. Il n'était plus Victor, mais un enfant perdu déguisé en quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, qu'il ne serait jamais. Comment avait-il seulement rêvé l'égaler? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il réussirait à lui rendre l'hommage qu'il aurait mérité ? Il ferma les yeux._

 _Un souvenir lui revint en tête. Il était sur cette même patinoire, à Saint-Pétersbourg, des années auparavant. Il avait neuf ans et s'entraînait à faire des pirouettes assises. Il n'arrivait pas à faire plus d'un tour sans perdre l'équilibre et tomber. La tête lui tournait mais, invariablement, il recommençait, puis s'affaissait. Après ce qui lui paraissait être la vingtième chute, il resta par terre, étendu sur la glace, prenant quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Soudain, une voix juste au-dessus de lui lui demanda si ça allait. Il releva la tête vers un jeune homme blond cendré qui lui tendit une main. Victor. "Allez, viens !" avait-il proposé. "On va s'entraîner ensemble". Il avait saisi la main tendue de Victor qui l'avait entraîné derrière lui, sans le lâcher, patinant à côté de lui et guidant ses pas._

 _Il rouvrit les yeux. L'image de Victor, adolescent, guidant ses gestes, était ancrée dans sa mémoire. Il le revoyait, à côté de lui, l'entraînant pour qu'ils patinent ensemble. C'était plus qu'un souvenir, c'était une sensation, la certitude que, où qu'il soit, Victor était aujourd'hui à ses côtés pour le soutenir et l'aider comme il l'avait fait depuis toujours. Il pouvait presque sentir sa main serrée sur la sienne tandis qu'il patinait à côté de lui. Tant pis si le public voulait le voir se planter, tant pis s'ils le huaient et espéraient qu'il finisse dernier, il savait qu'aujourd'hui, Victor aurait été fier de le voir patiner comme ça pour lui, le faisant revivre à travers la chorégraphie qu'il avait dansée onze ans auparavant. Relevant la tête, il partit pour sa pirouette assise, cette figure que Victor l'avait aidé à réussir pour la première fois quand il avait neuf ans. Ses jambes ne tremblaient plus, et sa sortie fut plus assurée que jamais. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il s'élança pour la deuxième partie de sa chorégraphie. Il ne pourrait pas rattraper les points perdus par le flip manqué, mais il pouvait toujours donner le meilleur de lui-même. L'interprétation et les autres composantes compteraient, et il avait encore ses chances de l'emporter grâce au long. Les conseils de Chris lui revenaient en tête, mais, plus que ça, c'était le souvenir de Victor qui guidait ses gestes, il pouvait presque le voir devant lui et n'avait plus qu'à l'imiter, alors qu'il abordait une difficile suite de Rolls avants et arrières alternés. Il s'élança en arrière, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de sa tête, avant de se retourner une première fois, puis une seconde, sa jambe porteuse bien ancrée dans la glace. D'une impulsion, il aborda un quadruple boucle, les deux bras levés, sa tête droite quand il se réceptionna, puis légèrement penchée en arrière quand il reprit son élan pour la figure suivante. Une combinaison triple axel, triple boucle piqués, pour marquer encore quelques points supplémentaires, alors qu'il arrivait dans les dernières minutes de son programme. Après une dernière boucle au sol, il acheva sa chorégraphie en laissant ses cheveux retomber sur sa tête, et il ne put qu'entendre les acclamations du public, sans aucune des huées du début de sa prestation._

 _-O-O-O_

\- Je ne saurais même pas décrire cette sensation que j'ai eue et qui m'a poussé à continuer ma chorégraphie, reprit Yurio, la voix brisée par l'émotion en repensant à ce moment. J'avais vraiment l'impression que tu étais là, Victor. Tout le monde disait qu'ils te voyaient revivre quand je dansais ce mouvement. Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui t'ai vu revivre. Je t'ai vu revenir à côté de moi sur cette patinoire, me prendre la main comme quand j'avais neuf ans et m'aider à patiner comme tu me l'as appris pendant toutes ces années. Je ne saurais jamais si c'était vraiment toi, si, là où tu es, tu as le pouvoir de revenir m'aider dans les pires moments pour me faire comprendre que tu seras toujours avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais j'avais envie d'y croire. J'avais envie de croire que vous continuiez à veiller sur moi, tous les deux. Et c'est ce qui m'a motivé à affronter le long, à me dire que je pouvais encore gagner malgré ma chute au court. Même si ça allait être dur…

* * *

 **Je laisse la parole à ma correctrice adorée qui voulait exprimer ses pulsions de fan de patinage (je lui dois bien ça, c'est à elle que vous devez la description de toutes les chorégraphies) :**

 _«_ Un petit clin d'œil à tous ceux et toutes celles qui, en lisant ces dernières phrases, ne peuvent s'empêcher de penser à cette merveille qu'il nous a été donné de voir ce week-end à Helsinki. Comme quoi on peut remonter de dix places avec un super programme et de super capacités, même en vrai, et pas juste dans Yuri! On Ice ! (certes il faut s'appeler Yuzuru Hanyu pour ça ^^)

Pour tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas ce que je dis, n'hésitez pas à regarder les vidéos du court et du long homme des championnats du monde, c'était du grand art ! (et si vous vous demandez ce que vaut un programme court sur Malaguena (cf un peu plus haut avec la chorégraphie de Minami), laissez Javier Fernandez vous convaincre !

C'était la minute pub radiopatinage de Saad Maia ! _»_

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, même si elles ne font que quelques mots, elles font toujours ultra plaisir !**_

 _ **Réponse garantie !**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour la suite !**_


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, c'est adorable ! Merci également à Saad Maïa pour son formidable travail de relecture et de conseil !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

J'avais envie de croire que vous continuiez à veiller sur moi, tous les deux. Et c'est ce qui m'a motivé à affronter le long, à me dire que je pouvais encore gagner malgré ma chute au court. Même si ça allait être dur…

 _-O-O-O_

 _Yuri se laissa glisser au sol alors que les dernières notes de musique résonnaient, achevant son programme long. Une fois stabilisé, il laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait été parfait, il le savait. Il n'avait aucun regret, peu importe la note qu'il obtiendrait, il avait fait tout ce dont il était capable et n'aurait jamais pu obtenir un point de plus. Restait à savoir si ça suffirait. Après son programme court, Yakov et lui avaient revu la structure des sauts du long pour rattraper au maximum le retard de points. Ils avaient eu beau compter et recompter, ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion : Sa seule chance de gagner était de faire un sans-faute alors que JJ chuterait au moins une fois. Il avait déjà accompli la première partie, le sans-faute était assuré. Mais JJ était encore capable de le dépasser, son programme le lui permettait. Il rejoignit Yakov pour les résultats._

 _\- Yuri Plisetsky, 215.95, pour un score total de 310.04 ! Il se classe provisoirement premier !_

 _Yurio laissa éclater sa joie pendant que Yakov le serrait contre lui. Tout n'était pas perdu, il avait encore une chance d'y arriver. Il resta au bord de la patinoire pendant le passage de Minami, sur une musique plus traditionnelle que celle qu'il avait choisie pour son court,_ The portrait _issu du film Titanic. On pouvait clairement voir dans sa chorégraphie qu'il admirait le Yuri japonais depuis toujours, leurs styles étaient relativement similaires. La fluidité et la souplesse qu'il mettait dans sa gestuelle appartenaient indubitablement à son idole, pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Yurio tourna la tête en voyant quelqu'un s'appuyer contre le bord de la patinoire à côté de lui._

 _\- Félicitations, souffla Otabek. Tu étais époustouflant._

 _\- Merci. Toi aussi. On partagera le podium ensemble, tu verras._

 _\- Pour toi c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas encore gagné pour moi…_

 _Otabek était provisoirement deuxième, derrière Yurio. Minami termina sa chorégraphie et son score s'afficha sur les écrans. Il était élevé, mais toujours en dessous des leurs. Yurio soupira de soulagement. Désormais, la seule personne qui pouvait encore lui prendre la première place était JJ. A cet instant, celui-ci passa à côté d'eux pour entrer sur la piste et leur envoya un clin d'œil assuré._

 _\- Bien joué, Yuri ! Mais, désolé de te décevoir, je vais être obligé de faire mieux… fit-il, un brin arrogant._

 _L'espace d'un instant, Yuri eut envie de l'envoyer balader mais il était trop reconnaissant envers le canadien depuis qu'il l'avait motivé à se ressaisir et à se battre après les mondiaux. Il tenta alors d'esquisser un sourire mais n'y parvint pas et se contenta de répondre :_

 _\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non. Je comprends que tu veuilles cette médaille… Et l'attention des caméras, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion._

 _Puis, JJ s'engagea sur la piste pendant que les mains de Yurio s'agrippaient inconsciemment à la balustrade. Il se détestait de souhaiter avec autant de force la défaite d'un concurrent, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, pas maintenant… JJ avait raison, il avait besoin de l'attention des caméras pour que le monde garde les yeux fixés sur le procès qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Il sentit la main d'Otabek se refermer doucement autour de son poignet, figé contre la balustrade, pendant que le canadien commençait son programme. De surprise, Yurio sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Combinaison, quadruple boucle et triple, ça passait, aisément. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du patineur qui avait perdu ses moyens l'année dernière, JJ patinait avec assurance, on aurait dit qu'il ne pensait même pas à sa chorégraphie tellement c'était naturel pour lui. Yurio ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui, comptant à toute vitesse les points que le canadien raflait au fur et à mesure de ses figures, son score se rapprochant de plus en plus du sien. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur la rambarde, malgré la pression apaisante de la main d'Otabek sur son poignet. Il fallait que JJ fasse une erreur, absolument. Pourtant, il ne faiblissait pas, donnant à ses sauts les mêmes hauteurs et longueurs impressionnantes que d'habitude. Sa deuxième partie commença sur une nouvelle combinaison de sauts à l'entrée audacieuse. Même si le jury aurait forcément une appréciation différente, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de points d'écarts dans les calculs de Yuri. Et JJ devait encore faire un quadruple lutz qui lui assurerait la victoire. Oui, Yurio en était persuadé, c'était fini. Même s'il chutait sur son dernier saut, le malus ne suffirait pas à faire retomber son score en dessous du sien. Il n'y avait plus qu'une poignée de points entre eux et il n'avait même pas l'air fatigué, comme si ce programme n'était qu'une routine pour lui… Il vit JJ prendre de l'élan pour son dernier saut et Yurio baissa la tête, fermant les yeux. C'était fini._

 _Des exclamations d'étonnement et de déception jaillirent soudainement dans le public. Yurio releva subitement la tête. A côté de lui, Otabek avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'il avait vu. Pourtant, JJ était toujours debout, il n'avait pas pu chuter et se relever si vite…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il._

 _\- Il a pas tourné assez ! s'écria Otabek, comme s'il refusait d'y croire. Son quadruple… Il va compter pour un triple, il a pas tourné assez !_

 _Un triple au lieu d'un quadruple… Une chute ne lui aurait coûté qu'un point en moins, mais un tour manquant, en deuxième partie… 6,6 points au lieu de 15,2. Il avait perdu le compte des points marqués par JJ mais cette erreur était capable de tout changer, il en avait la certitude… Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à agripper ceux de son ami et serra presque compulsivement sa main pendant que le canadien finissait son programme. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver ? Il ne semblait pas épuisé, pas même fatigué, et il avait retrouvé toute son assurance et sa confiance en lui depuis l'année dernière. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Les minutes pendant lesquelles ils attendirent le résultat de JJ parurent durer des heures. Yurio sentait qu'il écrasait la main d'Otabek dans la sienne mais il n'arrivait pas à la desserrer, oppressé par la pression et l'attente. Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, la voix au micro reprit :_

 _\- Jean-Jacques Leroy, 203.6 points, pour un total de 308.9 !_

 _Yurio plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé. Il n'en revenait pas. JJ n'avait qu'un point et demi de moins que lui… Il l'avait fait. Il était premier, il avait raflé la médaille d'or du Grand Prix pour la deuxième année consécutive. Otabek explosa de joie, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il lui rendit son étreinte, réalisant à peine ce qui s'était passé._

 _-O-O-O_

\- J'avais beau être aux anges d'avoir réussi à remporter l'or, cette victoire avait quand même un goût amer. Je n'étais pas censé gagner, si JJ avait fait son quadruple il m'aurait largement dépassé. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, sur le podium. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Comment un patineur de génie comme lui avait pu oublier de faire un tour sur le saut qui lui aurait assuré la victoire ? Ça me sidérait d'autant plus que JJ, lui, ne semblait pas amer du tout. Il paradait comme à son habitude sur la deuxième place du podium, il avait même l'air bien plus heureux que moi d'être là. Bon, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ruminer très longtemps. Les journalistes sont revenus et je devais leur rappeler pour qui j'avais fait ça, leur rappeler que je vous dédiais ma victoire et qu'un autre combat, beaucoup plus important, s'achevait dans deux jours. Et puis… Nous tenions à marquer les esprits. Le gala de fin de compétition. Celui où les meilleurs patineurs de la compétition interprètent une chorégraphie de clôture. Les organisateurs m'avaient laissé carte blanche. Depuis les assignations, j'avais compris qu'ils m'aidaient dans mon combat, à leur manière. Alors j'ai demandé à ce que chacun de nous six puisse faire une chorégraphie.

-O-O-O

 _\- Mesdames et messieurs, pour commencer ce gala, nous vous devons d'accueillir le japonais Minami Kenjiro !_

 _Minami s'avança sur la patinoire, faisant quelques tours de piste en saluant la foule avant de s'immobiliser au milieu, la tête baissée, les épaules légèrement inclinées sur le côté, les bras le long du corps._

 _\- Minami Kenjiro, reprit le présentateur, sur la musique_ De l'amour : Eros _._

 _Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, la moitié des écrans géants du complexe affichèrent une vue rapprochée du jeune patineur, pendant que tous les autres se recouvraient d'une photo de Yuri Katsuki. Les premiers accords résonnèrent pendant que Minami laissait ses bras glisser le long de son corps. Sur la dernière note de l'introduction, sa tête fit un quart de tour et il fixa Yurio d'un regard intense et brûlant avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil amusé. Le jeune russe eut soudainement l'impression d'être transporté près de deux ans en arrière. Il n'était plus à Saint-Pétersbourg, il était à Hasetsu, à l'Onsen on Ice. Au moment où Minami avait tourné les yeux vers lui, il avait presque pu réentendre le sifflement provocateur que Victor avait adressé à_ _Yuri. Le_ _patineur s'élança, reproduisant la chorégraphie de son idole avec la même fluidité et la même grâce que lui. Lorsqu'il lui tournait le dos, Yurio pouvait presque jurer que c'était Yuri qui patinait devant lui. Minami réalisa un triple axel irréprochable. Si cette figure avait apparemment été celle qu'il redoutait le plus un an auparavant, il s'était tellement entraîné pour se réapproprier la spécialité de Yuri qu'il donnait maintenant l'impression de pouvoir le faire les yeux fermés. Le jeune patineur enchaîna sur une combinaison de pirouettes impeccable dans laquelle Yurio pouvait ressentir toute sa concentration. Chacun de ses gestes, jusque dans l'expression de son visage, était calculé pour imiter Yuri le plus fidèlement possible. Minami reprit de la vitesse sur la piste, continuant la chorégraphie aussi sensuellement que possible, mettant dans tous ses mouvements l'amour et l'attirance que Yuri démontrait lorsqu'il dansait ce programme. Pendant qu'il finissait de reproduire son programme court, Yurio en eut la certitude : Yuri Katsuki n'avait pas été le seul à avoir passé une saison entière à s'entraîner à refaire le programme d'une idole pour se motiver._

 _-O-O-O_

\- On a chacun réinterprété une de vos chorégraphies, comme un dernier hommage. Entre le départ de Chris, les chorégraphies de Minami et le soutien que la plupart des patineurs m'ont manifesté, j'avais compris que j'étais loin d'être le seul à avoir patiné pour vous, cette saison. On s'était battus et on avait donné toutes nos forces et tout notre talent pour honorer votre mémoire. Votre disparition nous avait tellement choqués et dévastés qu'au fond, entre l'effondrement de certains et la rage des autres, aucun d'entre nous n'avait vraiment pensé à simplement vous dire au revoir. A vous adresser un dernier adieu et à vous souhaiter de reposer en paix. Après la prestation de Minami, Michele Crispino a refait votre duo sur _Stay Close to Me_ avec sa sœur, Sara. Phichit a repris un de tes programmes longs, Yuri, celui que tu avais fait pour ta première saison avec lui à Détroit. Otabek a interprété le programme court de Victor, celui que tu avais aux mondiaux que vous aviez disputé ensemble, et JJ, ton programme long d'il y a deux ans. Et moi… Moi je n'avais pas d'idée. Vous aviez beau être magnifiques sur la glace, à l'époque, j'étais tellement égoïste et imbu de moi-même que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'apprécier vos chorégraphies. Et puis, je me suis souvenu qu'il y en avait bien une, qui m'avait ému, qui m'avait fait tourner les yeux vers toi, Victor.

-O-O-O

 _\- Et notre dernier patineur pour ce gala, le médaillé d'or Yuri Plisetsky ! Il interprète ce soir une chorégraphie sur la musique de Pachelbel, Canon in D. Nous connaissons tous cette musique pour l'avoir souvent entendue lors de mariages et nous nous demandons ce qu'une chorégraphie peut donner sur ce morceau._

 _\- Ôtez-moi d'un doute, demanda un autre commentateur. Contrairement aux prestations des autres concurrents, il ne s'agit pas là d'une ancienne chorégraphie de Victor Nikiforov ou de Yuri Katsuki, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non, en effet, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce programme. Le jeune Yuri nous a informé que ce programme long avait été préparé par Victor, pour la saison qui devait marquer son retour. Il la dédiait à Yuri Katsuki mais n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de l'interpréter en compétition._

 _Un silence se fit dans la patinoire, en réponse à ce que devait signifiait le choix de ce morceau pour Victor et Yuri. Yurio esquissa un léger sourire en se plaçant au centre de la patinoire, fier de son effet. Personne ne laisserait le public oublier ses amis, et certainement pas lui._

 _Lorsque les premières notes de violon résonnèrent, ses bras se déplièrent dans des mouvements lents. Sur un rythme aussi calme que le début de la musique, Yurio amorça une suite de pas simple, retraçant les gestes que Victor s'était entraîné à faire, près d'un an auparavant. Dans sa chorégraphie, toute en boucles et en déliés, on pouvait aisément deviner toute la solitude et l'isolement que le patineur ressentait sur la glace. La musique s'accéléra légèrement et Yurio releva la tête, l'espoir peint sur ses traits, donnant plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements pour symboliser l'arrivée de Yuri dans sa vie. Pendant que les notes s'égrenaient, de plus en plus joyeuses et rythmées, il s'élança dans un quadruple flip parfait, la signature de Victor qui devait marquer son grand retour._

 _Il continua à retracer dans l'air des gestes remplis d'amour, dessinant les sentiments de Victor du bout de ses lames, pendant que la musique évoquait inéluctablement la fin d'un hiver et l'arrivée d'un printemps. La fin de la solitude et l'arrivée de l'amour. Victor avait choisi cette musique typique des mariages en clin d'œil à Yuri, en symbole de cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, et qu'il comptait bien honorer. Yurio se retourna, préparant une combinaison d'un lutz et d'un boucle piqué qu'il peinait toujours à réaliser de manière expressive. Il avait beau s'être entraîné pendant des heures, il devait lutter pour remettre dans sa chorégraphie la même légèreté et le même bonheur que Victor y voyait. Celui-ci dansait ce mouvement en représentant la vie à deux, sans savoir que celle-ci se terminerait tragiquement quelques jours plus tard. Il y mettait toute son impatience et son envie de voir ses fiançailles se concrétiser en mariage. Mariage qui n'aurait finalement jamais lieu._

 _Victor avait préparé cet enchainement en toute discrétion, et seuls Yakov et Yurio avaient été témoins de son travail. Après la demande inopinée de Yuri à Barcelone, Victor lui préparait sa réplique, cette demande qu'il voulait bien réelle cette fois. Yurio ferma les yeux, cherchant à revoir Victor danser cette chorégraphie à l'insu de Yuri, cherchant à retrouver le sentiment de bien-être qui avait habité le patineur lors des quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passées à s'entraîner ensemble à Saint-Pétersbourg. Il avait compris que, pour que sa représentation soit crédible, il devait oublier ce qui s'était passé depuis un an, se concentrer sur les trop rares souvenirs qu'il avait de ses deux amis, se plonger corps et âme dans leur bonheur. Il ne pouvait danser qu'en revoyant Victor enlacer Yuri avant son passage aux régionaux, qu'en le revoyant se jeter sur le japonais pour l'embrasser à la fin de la coupe de Chine, qu'en le revoyant annoncer leurs fiançailles à Barcelone._

 _Victor aussi avait dû repenser à ce moment lorsqu'il avait composé son programme, plaçant un hydroblade à quelques secondes de la fin, symbolisant leur envol, en tant que jeunes mariés. Yurio retint une larme et se laissa glisser au sol, le regard tourné vers le ciel, tentant d'exprimer tout l'amour et l'espoir que cette simple figure signifiait. Il laissa ce bonheur l'envahir complètement jusqu'à dissimuler l'amertume et la tristesse au fond de lui et parvint à achever sa chorégraphie. Il s'immobilisa, un genou au sol et une main à hauteur des yeux, comme présentant une demande imaginaire à une personne qui n'était plus là pour la recevoir. Un instant, le silence se fit entendre dans le complexe, puis le public s'enflamma. Yurio sourit. Cette fois encore, il avait réussi._

-O-O-O

\- Le lendemain, les journaux titraient que « Le monde du patinage adresse le plus beau des adieux à Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki ». Après le Grand Prix, il restait trois jours à tuer avant le procès, avant cette issue ultime qui déciderait de si tout ce que nous avions fait avait servi à quelque chose ou non. Je pensais que ces trois jours seraient interminables, mais finalement, j'ai réussi à m'occuper. Otabek a tenu à rester jusqu'à l'issue du procès, mais Chris devait repartir en Suisse.

-O-O-O

 _\- Appelle-moi quand tu veux que je vienne te chercher. Et reste à l'intérieur en m'attendant, ne sors pas seul sur le trottoir, recommanda Yakov._

 _\- J'ai compris, grommela Yurio. A tout à l'heure._

 _Yurio claqua la portière de la voiture et s'engagea à l'intérieur du l'immeuble de Chris. Il rejoignit rapidement l'appartement qu'il avait loué pour le temps qu'il serait à Saint-Pétersbourg. Il frappa et entra en entendant l'invitation criée du suisse. Plusieurs cartons plus ou moins remplis parsemaient le sol. L'avion de Chris repartait le lendemain et il était temps pour lui de vider et rendre son appartement. Bien qu'Otabek ne reparte pas avant encore trois jours, son coach lui avait ordonné de s'entraîner toute la journée et Yurio avait proposé à Chris de lui donner un coup de main, principalement pour s'occuper l'esprit en l'attente du procès._

 _Cela faisait à peu près une heure que Yurio emballait de la vaisselle dans des journaux avant de les ranger quand il appela Chris :_

 _\- J'ai rempli le dernier carton, tu en as d'autres ?_

 _\- Oui, dans ma chambre normalement._

 _Yurio se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée. Chris n'avait pas encore commencé à la vider, beaucoup de photos étaient encore accrochées au mur, principalement à côté de son lit. Le jeune russe se figea soudainement. Si certaines photos présentaient des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, la grande majorité montrait le suisse avec Victor. Côte à côte sur des podiums, allongés dans l'herbe d'un parc, devant des bâtiments dans différents pays. Yurio se rapprocha légèrement. Il n'aurait pas su décrire exactement cette émotion qui se dégageait de toutes ces photographies. Sur chacune d'elles, les deux patineurs avaient l'air heureux et complices, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans leur proximité, un sentiment terriblement puissant mais indescriptible._

 _Entendant des pas derrière lui, Yurio remarqua que Chris l'avait rejoint. Le russe hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment formuler ses mots sans poser une question indiscrète, avant de demander doucement :_

 _\- Il te manque toujours autant, pas vrai ?_

 _Chris confirma en hochant la tête. Il s'assit sur son lit en décrochant l'une des photos et Yuri l'imita._

 _\- Je… Je me suis jamais fait à l'idée qu'il était parti, commença Chris d'une voix tremblante. On passait des mois entiers sans se voir alors… J'ai l'impression que c'est comme avant, qu'un jour il va débarquer à Zurich en sonnant à ma porte..._

 _Chris resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre :_

 _\- Les journalistes m'ont souvent demandé ce que j'avais ressenti en apprenant sa mort. J'ai raconté des conneries, comme quoi j'étais choqué, bouleversé, tout ça… La vérité… C'est que quand je l'ai appris, j'y ai pas cru. J'étais devant la télé quand les informations ont annoncé leur mort._

 _Il réfléchit, comme pour se souvenir exactement de sa réaction à ce moment là._

 _\- Oui, c'est ça. J'y ai pas cru. J'ai tout de suite pensé que les journalistes s'étaient faits avoir par une énième rumeur que des rageux auraient propagée sur Internet. Ça m'a même amusé, et j'ai pris mon téléphone pour appeler Victor et lui demander combien de temps il comptait laisser passer avant de démentir._

 _\- Laisse-moi deviner… grommela Yurio. T'es tombé sur son répondeur ?_

 _\- Non. Il a jamais eu de répondeur, il en avait pas besoin. Il décrochait toujours. Peu importe le moment, cinq minutes avant d'entrer en piste lors d'une compétition, quand il dormait, quand il était en voyage… Même quand il finissait une soirée avec un mec rencontré en boite de nuit et que je l'appelais pour l'emmerder, il décrochait le temps de m'insulter et de jeter son téléphone contre un mur._

 _Il s'interrompit un instant, semblant lutter contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, puis reprit :_

 _\- Il avait toujours décroché. Alors, quand j'ai entendu les sonneries dans mon téléphone qui appelait dans le vide et les informations qui répétaient la nouvelle… J'ai compris que c'était vrai. Qu'il… Qu'il était réellement… Mort. Mais je l'ai jamais vraiment admis. Je… J'aurais pu accepter sa mort si j'avais eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Mais là… On s'était quittés un mois avant en se disant qu'on se revoyait aux mondiaux et…_

 _Chris ne parvint pas à continuer, ses larmes coulant lentement sur son visage._

 _\- Personne n'a pu leur dire au revoir, murmura doucement Yurio. Même moi, j'ai juste lancé un « A demain, porcelet » à Yuri avant de partir, le soir où ils ont été tués._

 _Le suisse acquiesça lentement avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Je ne saurais même pas décrire ce que je ressens depuis qu'il est parti. Je… J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir lamentablement gâché le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. Qu'on avait tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses à faire… Des choses qu'on aurait pu, qu'on aurait dû se dire… Des sensations, des sentiments, des envies sur lesquels on aurait dû mettre des mots, des conversations qu'on aurait dû avoir sans jamais avoir osé le faire… J'ai passé tellement de temps avec lui, j'en viens parfois à me demander ce qu'on a pu en faire… Comment ça se fait qu'après toutes ces années, il soit parti en me laissant l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu le quart de ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on vive ensemble…_

 _Yurio ne sut pas quoi répondre. S'il était très bien placé pour comprendre cette sensation de gâchis et d'inachevé que Victor et Yuri lui avaient laissée, il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles du suisse. Celui-ci essuya rapidement ses larmes et releva la tête vers lui._

 _\- Je te dois des excuses, Yuri. Le fait d'être venu ici pour t'entraîner, pour t'aider à ressembler à Victor et à patiner comme lui… C'était la décision la plus égoïste de ma vie._

 _\- Tu plaisantes ? s'étonna le russe._

 _\- Non. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas duré, j'ai vite eu comme objectif de t'aider à devenir meilleur et à progresser mais… A la base, si j'ai accepté… C'était juste parce que je voulais le revoir. Il me manquait et je n'arrivais pas à faire mon deuil. Il aurait fallu que je puisse aller me recueillir sur sa tombe, que je puisse lui faire mes adieux, mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller jusque chez la famille Katsuki pour ça. Je ne me sentais pas légitime... J'aurais été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le revoir vivant, juste quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui dire au revoir. Alors… Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais que les gens le revoient en toi… J'ai foncé. Je me disais que si je donnais tout ce que j'avais, tu arriverais peut-être à le faire revivre, et moi à faire mon deuil. Je… Tu as sincèrement dépassé toutes mes espérances._

 _Chris releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard encore embué dans celui de Yurio._

 _\- Yuri, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point il aurait été fier de toi. Merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Je… Tu as été magnifique, du début à la fin._

 _-O-O-O_

\- Je crois que j'avais jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point Chris et toi, vous étiez proches, Victor. Je savais que vous étiez amis et que vous appréciiez de vous retrouver d'une compétition à l'autre, mais… Ce jour-là, j'ai compris qu'il y avait peut-être eu plus que ça entre vous. D'un certain côté, ça m'a un peu réconforté. J'avais passé mon enfance à te voir évoluer seul, à être dévoré par la solitude que tu as essayé de combler en adoptant Makkachin, à n'avoir personne dans ta vie… J'ai réalisé que c'était faux, qu'il y avait au moins eu une personne, avant Yuri . Je comprenais mieux tes départs précipités de temps en temps, ces périodes d'entraînement pendant lesquelles tu disparaissais plusieurs jours malgré les soufflantes de Yakov. Vous aviez beau être à des milliers de kilomètres de distance l'un de l'autre, il suffisait que l'un de vous ait le moindre problème pour que l'autre saute dans le premier avion pour le rejoindre. Je… Je suis sincèrement heureux que tu aies au moins connu quelqu'un qui t'était aussi précieux pendant tes années de patinage.

Yurio marqua une pause pour étirer ses bras engourdis avant de reprendre :

\- Chris est reparti, et il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre l'issue du procès. Heureusement qu'Otabek est resté avec moi à ce moment-là, je crois que j'aurais pété un plomb sans lui…

-O-O-O

 _Affalés sur le canapé, Yurio et Otabek regardaient sur l'ordinateur portable du russe les rediffusions du Grand Prix féminin. Ils savaient que Mila l'avait remporté mais n'avaient pas pu voir les chorégraphies des patineuses. De temps en temps, Yurio jetait un œil sur la télévision, au-dessus de l'écran d'ordinateur. Le procès était en cours en ce moment même, à huis clos pour éviter les débordements suite à l'ampleur médiatique que cette affaire avait prise. Ils avaient allumé une chaîne d'informations continue qui les préviendrait dès l'issue du procès. La pression du Grand Prix était retombée mais celle du procès augmentait, rendue insupportable par un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Il avait rivé les yeux du monde sur la Russie et avait fait en sorte que ce procès ait lieu, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre que les agresseurs de Yuri et Victor soient condamnés ou acquittés, qu'ils aient une peine exemplaire ou ridicule. Que Yuri et Victor soient vengés ou non. Les lettres de menaces et d'insultes continuaient à arriver par dizaines et il se doutait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer si les meurtriers étaient condamnés mais il avait appris à ne plus y faire attention. A l'exception du message avec la photo de leurs corps, aucun ne l'avait franchement marqué. Et il recevait également de plus en plus de messages de soutien, de remerciements pour ce qu'il faisait, surtout après la finale du Grand Prix._

 _\- Yuri ! s'exclama Otabek en se redressant devant la télé._

 _Il bondit également en refermant un peu trop brusquement son ordinateur pour mieux voir la télé. La journaliste à l'écran venait d'annoncer que le procès était terminé, que les membres du jury commençaient à sortir. Yuri tremblait de tous ses membres, l'impatience et l'appréhension le rendaient fou. Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser quand la journaliste reprit :_

 _\- C'est une décision historique qui vient d'être rendue aujourd'hui. Un peu moins d'un an après leur mort, les dix agresseurs de Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki ont tous été reconnus coupables et condamnés à un enfermement à perpétuité. Il ne fait nul doute que cette décision exceptionnelle n'aurait jamais été prise sans l'attention médiatique mondiale provoquée par le jeune Yuri Plisetsky, qui a remporté le dernier Grand Prix ISU de patinage et qui avait dédié sa saison…_

 _Yurio n'entendit pas la suite. Depuis des mois qu'il attendait ce moment, il avait largement eu le temps d'imaginer quelle serait sa réaction si leurs agresseurs étaient condamnés. Il s'était imaginé bondir de joie, ressentir une satisfaction intense ou tout simplement soupirer de soulagement. Mais, alors que la pression qu'il avait accumulée depuis tout ce temps s'effondrait subitement, il sentit ses nerfs lâcher et il fondit en larmes, comme jamais il n'avait pleuré depuis son programme court aux mondiaux._

 _Les mains plaquées contre son visage pour étouffer les sanglots incontrôlables qui le secouaient, il sentit un bras musclé passer autour de ses épaules. Otabek le serra contre lui, dans une étreinte au travers laquelle Yurio pouvait ressentir toute l'affection et la fierté que le kazakh éprouvait pour lui._

 _-O-O-O_

\- Condamnés à perpétuité… raconta Yurio dans un souffle. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Depuis toujours, ces agressions échappaient à la justice, au pire les responsables prenaient un ou deux ans avec sursis. Autant vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je l'espérais, bien sûr, de toutes mes forces, mais je n'osais pas m'y attendre de peur d'être déçu. Qu'est-ce qui a motivé cette décision ? Est-ce que j'avais réussi à les toucher avec mes discours ? Est-ce que vous aviez réussi à toucher les jurés avec votre talent et votre amour ? Ou est-ce qu'ils ont cédé à la pression internationale, au fait que les pays du monde entier avaient les yeux rivés sur ce procès et que son issue aurait pu avoir quelques conséquences sur leurs relations avec nous ? Je l'ai jamais su. Pour tout vous dire, je m'en fichais un peu. Ils étaient condamnés à perpétuité, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Yuri marqua à nouveau une pause. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il parlait, mais le souffle commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter sans avoir terminé.

\- Sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de savourer cette nouvelle. Otabek était resté jusqu'au procès mais son avion partait trois heures après, il devait reprendre l'entraînement pour les quatre continents et les mondiaux.

-O-O-O

 _\- Ça va, grommela Yakov, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de monde à partir après la fin du Grand Prix…_

 _Le coach était passé les chercher à l'appartement de Yurio pour emmener Otabek à l'aéroport. Le kazakh avait rapidement fait son enregistrement et les panneaux leur indiquaient qu'il était temps qu'il se rende en salle d'embarquement. Yakov se retourna vers lui._

 _\- Rentre bien, gamin. Et bonne continuation._

 _\- Merci, murmura simplement Otabek._

 _Yakov lui serra la main et indiqua à Yurio :_

 _\- Je t'attends en haut des escaliers._

 _Le coach s'éloigna, laissant seuls les deux patineurs, et Yurio soupira :_

 _\- Je suppose qu'on ne se revoit pas avant les mondiaux ?_

 _\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'essaierai de négocier avec mon entraîneur l'autorisation de venir t'encourager aux championnats d'Europe._

 _Le regard de Yuri s'éclaira, enthousiasmé par la possibilité de le revoir plus vite que prévu._

 _\- Merci, Ota, souffla-t-il. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je… J'aurais jamais réussi sans ton soutien._

 _Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots. Même si la mort de Victor et Yuri lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il pouvait s'attacher à certaines personnes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer ces sentiments à voix haute sans avoir l'impression de redevenir un gamin._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Yuri. C'est toi qui a fait tout ça, qui a obtenu la condamnation de leurs agresseurs. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire._

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses ! coupa Otabek. Je te l'ai dit, quand on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois, c'est un soldat que j'ai vu en toi. Mon point de vue n'a pas changé._

 _Yuri acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les messages d'insultes et de menaces qu'il recevait continuellement finissaient par l'atteindre et seules la présence et les paroles réconfortantes d'Otabek réussissaient à l'apaiser et à ne rien regretter._

 _\- Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, murmura-t-il._

 _\- De rien, répondit Otabek avec un léger sourire._

 _Il lui tendit la main que Yurio serra aussitôt. Sans le lâcher, le kazakh l'attira d'un geste brusque contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Yuri lui rendit son étreinte, se laissant aller à cette sensation de calme et d'apaisement que son ami avait toujours suscitée en lui._

 _\- Je serai toujours là, souffla Otabek._

 _-O-O-O_

\- A ce moment là, je pensais sincèrement que tout était fini, que ma vie allait pouvoir reprendre comme avant. J'avais réussi à faire punir vos agresseurs, le Grand Prix était terminé et Chris et Otabek étaient repartis. Yakov m'a ramené chez moi pour ma première soirée de tranquillité depuis longtemps. Plus de stress, plus de pression, plus d'amertume par rapport à ce qui vous était arrivé. Vous étiez vengés. Ce soir là, je pensais sincèrement que mon combat était terminé. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, du moins, pendant à peu près deux heures. Et puis j'ai réalisé – un peu brutalement – à quel point je me trompais.

-O-O-O

 _Affalé dans son canapé, Yurio commençait à fermer les yeux. Yakov l'avait ramené de l'aéroport et l'avait laissé après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Tout son combat de l'année précédente semblait devenir un souvenir, comme un rêve. C'était terminé, il les avait vengés. Il aurait besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée que tout ça était bien réel mais, après la fin de la saison, il oserait peut-être enfin se rendre à Hasetsu, à l'endroit où Victor et Yuri reposaient désormais en paix. Il s'était juré de ne pas aller les voir tant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se faire pardonner l'ingratitude qu'il avait eue envers eux. Est-ce que c'était fait, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment réussi à compenser toutes ses fautes ? Il ne s'en rendait pas encore bien compte._

 _Il se sentait tomber dans le sommeil quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils et s'étira en baillant. Se relevant difficilement, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte, déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit._

 _Un choc violent le frappa en pleine tempe, le faisant tituber, avant qu'un autre coup ne percute son estomac. Il trébucha en arrière sous la violence de l'impact et, perdant l'équilibre, il tomba assis, sonné et déboussolé par le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête. Il leva les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé._

 _Cinq personnes se tenaient devant lui, le séparant de l'unique sortie de son appartement. Cinq personnes avec des habits et des bonnets noirs, qui tenaient chacune une barre de métal dans la main._

* * *

 ** _Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues, même si c'est pour m'insulter !_**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il arrive bientôt ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**_Me revoilà pour ce dernier chapitre !_**

 ** _Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard monumental, principalement dû à ma disponibilité et à celle de ma bêta. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira !_**

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

 _Se relevant difficilement, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte, déverrouilla la serrure et ouvrit._

 _Un choc violent le frappa en pleine tempe, le faisant tituber, avant qu'un autre coup ne percute son estomac. Il trébucha en arrière sous la violence de l'impact et, perdant l'équilibre, il tomba assis, sonné et déboussolé par le coup qu'il avait pris à la tête. Il leva les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé._

 _Cinq personnes se tenaient devant lui, le séparant de l'unique sortie de son appartement. Cinq personnes avec des habits et des bonnets noirs, qui tenaient chacune une barre de métal dans la main._

 _Une frayeur sans nom l'envahit, le paralysant totalement. Il aurait été incapable de faire un seul mouvement, même s'il avait eu la moindre idée de la façon dont il pourrait s'échapper._

 _\- C'est un vrai gamin, commenta l'un d'entre eux d'une voix ironique. Ça me ferait presque de la peine de lui faire du mal…_

 _\- Un gamin qui a envoyé dix des nôtres sous les verrous, fit remarquer un autre. Je m'en occupe, si t'as pas le cran._

 _Yuri était resté silencieux, figé par la terreur et sonné par le choc qu'il avait pris dans la tempe. Le dernier homme à avoir parlé s'avança vers lui et leva sa barre de métal pour le frapper à nouveau. Yuri, dans un réflexe de protection, avait détourné la tête, yeux mi-clos, et levé un bras dans une tentative désuète de défense, quand un éclair marron jaillit entre eux. Makkachin s'était rué sur son agresseur, tout crocs dehors. Avant que l'homme n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il agrippa son poignet dans sa gueule et le mordit jusqu'au sang. L'homme hurla de douleur et lâcha aussitôt son arme improvisée. D'un violent geste du bras, il parvint malgré tout à faire lâcher prise au chien, qui percuta violemment le mur. Makka se releva aussi vite et s'interposa en grondant entre Yurio et ses agresseurs. L'un des hommes en noir tenta une approche, mais aussitôt le chien fit jouer ses crocs au niveau des chevilles du téméraire qui recula aussi sec. D'un jappement plus fort que les autres, il fit comprendre qu'il ne laisserait pas ces hommes s'en prendre à son jeune maître. Lorsqu'un autre tenta à son tour d'abattre son arme métallique sur l'animal, celui-ci lui mordit le mollet. Sous la douleur, il recula brusquement, bousculant deux de ses acolytes au passage, ce qui libéra par erreur un passage dans le mur qu'ils formaient tous._

 _Yurio était toujours autant terrorisé, mais l'intervention de Makkachin lui avait rendu ses moyens. Se relevant d'un geste, il se rua vers la porte d'entrée, désormais bloquée que par un seul homme qui essaya de garder Makkachin loin de lui avec sa barre de métal. Réunissant toute la force qu'il avait, Yurio lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les tibias. L'homme jura et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes que le patineur mit à profit pour s'enfuir hors de l'appartement, à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble._

 _Il entendit des bruits de course derrière lui et se retourna rapidement, constatant qu'ils le poursuivaient tous les cinq. Un claquement sec suivi d'aboiements furieux résonna. Yurio devina aisément que l'un des agresseurs avait dû refermer la porte de l'appartement pour empêcher Makkachin de les suivre et de les attaquer à nouveau. Même s'il était soulagé que le chien n'ait pas été blessé par leur attaque, il se sentait à présent plus seul que jamais. Il dévala les escaliers et partit à toute allure dans la rue, les hommes toujours sur ses trousses. Tout en courant, il réfléchissait. Son entraînement avait beau lui avoir donné plus d'endurance que la moyenne, il ne pourrait pas espérer les semer, il arrivait à peine à les tenir à distance. Il ne connaissait personne qui habitait suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse se réfugier quelque part et les hommes avaient forcément d'autres complices qui pourraient les aider à le rattraper. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher, absolument, mais où ?_

 _Il ne se rendait même pas compte de la direction qu'il prenait, il continuait à courir à toute vitesse pour les empêcher de le rattraper. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, il aperçut une voiture, qui venait de passer, freiner et faire demi-tour pour revenir dans sa direction. C'était terminé, si des complices les avaient rejoint en voiture il n'avait plus la moindre chance. La photo des corps de Victor et Yuri lui revint subitement en mémoire et une bouffée de peur lui donna la force d'accélérer malgré ses jambes qui commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. Il entendait les hommes qui le poursuivaient à pied se rapprocher, comme la voiture qui le rejoindrait d'ici quelques secondes. Ses jambes ralentissaient d'elles-mêmes, il était vidé de ses forces. Au moment où ses agresseurs allaient le rattraper, la voiture arriva à sa hauteur et ralentit considérablement pendant que la porte arrière s'ouvrait._

 _\- Yuri ! Monte ! hurla une voix à l'intérieur._

 _Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans la voiture. C'était de toute façon le seul moyen pour empêcher les hommes qui le coursaient de lui mettre la main dessus. Il savait qu'il connaissait la voix qui avait parlé mais était trop épuisé pour retrouver à qui elle appartenait. Quelqu'un le maintint fermement dans la voiture et se pencha sur lui pour refermer la porte pendant qu'ils accéléraient, laissant ses agresseurs sur le trottoir. Il releva la tête vers la personne à côté de lui, assis sur la banquette._

 _\- JJ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

 _Il réalisa que la voiture était un taxi. JJ indiqua au chauffeur de reprendre la direction de son hôtel avant de se retourner vers Yuri._

 _\- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? J'étais resté quelques jours pour faire du tourisme après la finale. Je rentrais à l'hôtel quand je les ai vus te courir après et j'ai demandé au chauffeur de te suivre pour te ramasser. Tu vas bien ?_

 _Yurio ne répondit rien. Affalé dans la banquette arrière, il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Le coup qu'il avait pris dans la tempe avant de réussir à se dégager le sonnait, lui donnant l'impression qu'une masse tambourinait régulièrement contre son cerveau. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongea sa tête dans ses mains, essayant d'arrêter de trembler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'effondrer, arrêter de penser à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis un an, tomber dans un trou noir dans lequel rien de tout ça n'aurait existé. JJ posa précautionneusement une main sur son épaule._

 _\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu vas avoir un bel hématome sur le front, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?_

 _Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche._

 _\- Non, ça va aller. Laisse-moi deux secondes._

 _Il se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre son souffle, apaisé par la chaleur et les bercements de la voiture. JJ lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que Yurio accepta volontiers, le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Il but à petites gorgées tout en reprenant sa respiration et, quelques minutes plus tard, il parvint à se redresser légèrement pour faire face à JJ._

 _\- Je suppose que je te dois une fière chandelle… souffla-t-il._

 _\- Laisse tomber, c'était rien. Je t'emmène à mon hôtel, la réceptionniste m'a dit que c'était calme depuis la fin de la finale, ils auront forcément une chambre libre. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir revenir chez toi s'ils savent comment entrer dans ton immeuble…_

 _\- Je verrai demain avec Yakov. On trouvera une solution._

 _\- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta JJ. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils te retombent dessus dans deux jours… Ils ne lâcheront rien de sitôt, surtout après la condamnation de leurs copains._

 _\- Ça va aller, assura Yurio._

 _\- Je l'espère._

 _JJ hésita quelques secondes avant de reprendre :_

 _\- Si je t'ai laissé gagner cette finale, c'est pour que tu puisses achever ton combat contre eux, pas pour que tu te fasses tuer bêtement trois jours plus tard._

 _Yurio ne prit pas la peine de rétorquer qu'il ne se battait pas franchement contre eux mais pour Victor et Yuri. Un autre détail avait largement plus attiré son attention._

 _\- Tu… Quoi ? Comment ça, laissé gagner ?_

 _\- Tu crois franchement que j'aurais pu oublier de faire un tour sur un quadruple ? Ça n'aurait pas été digne de JJ… J'ai eu tout mon programme long pour réfléchir à ce que je t'avais dit avant d'entrer en piste. Moi, je ne voulais pas grand-chose d'autre que la gloire de remporter cette finale… Toi tu avais un objectif beaucoup plus important. Tu méritais de garder les caméras et l'attention médiatique sur toi, tu en avais besoin. Victor et Yuri en avaient besoin. Et puis, je savais que j'étais capable de remporter l'or, ça me suffisait. Je prendrai ma revanche aux mondiaux._

 _-O-O-O_

Yurio frissonna en repensant à cette soirée et reprit :

« - Je pensais que tout était fini, en fait, c'est cette soirée que tout a vraiment commencé. Cette nuit a été une nuit d'horreur, et pas seulement pour moi. Les types de ce groupe étaient partout, il y a eu des centaines d'agressions dans tout le pays. Ils voulaient se venger de la condamnation, forcément. Mais ça a eu le mérite de prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement intelligents. Ils ont eux-mêmes scellés leur sort, cette nuit là. Chaque personne en Russie connaissait de près ou de loin quelqu'un qui avait été agressé et, le lendemain, des milliers de manifestants descendaient dans les rues pour réclamer au gouvernement de taper du poing sur la table pour les arrêter, une fois pour toutes.

Moi, je devais pour l'instant me cacher. Comme l'avait dit JJ, ils savaient où j'habitais et pouvaient entrer. Yakov m'a aidé à déménager dans un endroit secret et a déclaré que j'habitais chez lui. Ma véritable adresse n'apparaissait nulle part, lui seul la connaissait et, encore une fois, il était hors de question que je sorte seul. Même si je n'aurais pas franchement été seul… Makkachin m'a sauvé la vie, cette nuit là, et je sais qu'il serait prêt à recommencer si j'en avais besoin. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'enfuir sans lui. Tu imagines ça, Victor, ton Makka qui s'avère finalement être un féroce chien de garde ? Des fois, j'aime penser que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé s'il avait été avec vous la nuit où vous avez été tués…

Bref, je me suis caché mais je devais quand même reprendre le combat. La nouvelle selon laquelle je faisais partie des personnes agressées cette nuit là a fuité et j'ai reçu énormément de messages de soutien, mais également de demandes de ne pas en rester là. Beaucoup de gens m'écrivaient qu'après ce que j'avais fait pour vous, devenir la voix et le visage des personnes qui sont mortes ce soir là serait désormais un jeu d'enfant. Je me suis lancé, je ne voulais pas en rester là. Vous étiez vengés, mais vous n'auriez jamais toléré que d'autres personnes subissent impunément le même sort que vous. Alors je suis reparti pour la saison suivante. »

-O-O-O

 _\- Non, trancha Yakov._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas là-dedans ? protesta Yurio. Tu ne veux pas que je continue ?_

 _\- Que tu continues, si. Je sais que je ne t'empêcherai pas de continuer ce combat, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais le thème de ta saison doit changer radicalement. Tu as marqué les esprits l'année dernière parce que tu as réussi à les surprendre, ton impact sera beaucoup moins fort si tu restes sur le même registre._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?_

 _Yakov réfléchit quelques secondes. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Yurio et un sourire l'éclaira soudainement._

 _\- L'innocence._

 _\- L'innocence ? rugit Yurio. Tu as pas d'autres conneries en tête ?_

 _\- Non, ce sera parfait. L'innocence. Avec toutes les interviews que tu as faites après le procès, tout le pays voit en toi les personnes agressées cette nuit là. Tu ne dois pas renchérir sur cette vision mais la compléter. Les médias ont déjà fait de toi une victime de ce groupe. Rappelle à tout le monde que cette victime est un gamin d'à peine 17 ans qui a eu le malheur de demander justice pour le meurtre de deux de ses amis. Rappelle à tout le monde que les personnes agressées le sont parce qu'elles se tenaient la main ou s'enlaçaient dans la rue. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?_

 _-O-O-O_

\- J'étais partagé. Ma rage lors de la dernière saison avait fait de moi le tigre des glaces de Russie, je n'étais pas franchement chaud pour endosser à nouveau le rôle du chaton sauvage qui dansait l'Agapé. Mais j'étais forcé d'être d'accord avec Yakov. Vous n'auriez jamais obtenu de réelle justice tant que cette loi sur la propagande homosexuelle s'appliquait et, pour la faire abroger, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : incarner cette innocence qu'il y avait en vous, qu'il y a chez tous les autres couples, rappeler qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Alors j'ai foncé. Bon, ce que Yakov s'était gardé de me préciser, c'est que qui dit innocence dit danse de ballet. Et qui dit ballet dit Lilia. Je me demande si je préférais pas encore m'entraîner avec Chris. Mais ça avait payé deux ans plus tôt et j'ai fait en sorte que ça se reproduise.

-O-O-O

\- _Yuri Plisetsky, après cette victoire à la coupe de Russie et votre qualification assurée à la finale du Grand Prix, quels sont vos objectifs ? Visez-vous une médaille d'or pour la troisième année consécutive ? Avez-vous un message à faire passer ?_

 _Yuri n'avait pas remis sa veste de survêtement, il portait encore son costume blanc et argenté qui – selon Mila – lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait laissés pousser à la saison précédente pour ressembler le plus possible à Victor, avaient été coupés au carré, lui redonnant un air enfantin. Il avait constaté depuis longtemps que Chris avait raison, le moindre détail physique comptait dans une compétition. Mais les discours et les interviews comptaient tout autant._

 _\- Bien sûr que je vise la médaille d'or pour la troisième fois, répondit-il avec le sourire le plus enfantin possible. Je tiens à remporter ce prix et je tiens à porter le plus haut possible les couleurs de la Russie, comme Victor l'avait fait avant moi. Il a remporté cette médaille cinq années d'affilées et mon objectif principal est de l'égaler, voire de le dépasser. Il aurait pu rapporter une sixième médaille mais il n'en a malheureusement pas eu l'occasion. Je tiens à prendre le relais. Si j'ai un message à faire passer… Oui, j'aimerais glisser un mot à nos dirigeants russes qui, je l'espère, me regardent aujourd'hui. Victor et moi avions beaucoup en commun, non seulement un amour du patinage, mais également un attachement particulier pour ce pays. Victor était fier de porter les couleurs de la Russie partout dans le monde. Ce pays l'a persécuté, l'a tué, et pourtant il continuait à patiner parce qu'au fond de lui, il aimait ce pays. Je me retrouve dans la même situation aujourd'hui. Victor est mort parce qu'il était gay, j'ai failli mourir parce que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on lui rende justice. Alors, si j'ai un message à faire passer à nos dirigeants… S'il vous plaît, protégez-nous. Faites en sorte que nous ne soyons plus menacés, qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait plus à mourir pour ses convictions. Et nous vous promettons qu'en retour, nous, les patineurs et sportifs russes en général, porterons vos couleurs plus haut et plus loin que vous n'auriez jamais osé l'imaginer._

 _-O-O-O_

\- Si un jour j'avais imaginé que je serais capable de dire des conneries pareilles… souffla Yurio. Depuis votre mort, je détestais ce pays et tout ce qu'il incarnait. La seule chose vraie dans ce que j'ai dit, c'est que toi, Victor, tu adorais la Russie. Ça m'a motivé à continuer ce combat, à me battre pour que ce pays change considérablement… Apparemment, j'ai réussi à être convaincant. Deux jours plus tard, la ministre de la justice relançait le débat sur le délit de propagande homosexuelle. Je les avais touchés en plein cœur en rappelant que leur héros du patinage était mort à cause de cette loi. Au même moment, le verdict rendu pour le procès de vos agresseurs servait de jurisprudence. Sur toutes les attaques de la nuit qui a suivi votre procès, aucune personne identifiée n'a pris moins de cinq ans de prison et tous les auteurs de meurtre ont été condamnés à perpétuité. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours un groupe de centaines d'individus, mais ça les a bien refroidis de savoir que leurs actes pouvaient désormais les envoyer passer le reste de leur vie sous les verrous. On n'a plus trop entendu parler d'eux après la vague de condamnations qui a suivi les attaques de cette nuit là.

Yurio jeta un œil vers l'extérieur de la pièce. La nuit commençait à tomber mais il y avait encore suffisamment de lumière pour qu'il puisse fixer les photos de Victor et Yuri devant lui.

\- Après cette saison, j'ai pris un peu de recul. J'avais réussi à donner à cette histoire une ampleur politique que je n'aurais plus été capable d'arrêter, même si je l'avais voulu. Le délit de propagande homosexuelle a été abrogé quelques semaines plus tard, les condamnations pour agressions homophobes ont continué à être exemplaires, jusqu'à ce que leur nombre chute considérablement. Ça n'a pas été immédiat, bien sûr, chaque étape a été franchie l'une après l'autre, mois après mois, année après année. Et la semaine dernière, cinq ans après votre mort…

Yurio trembla légèrement en ressortant de sa poche le journal qu'il y avait rangé en arrivant à Hasetsu. L'image de la une était une photo de lui, au milieu, entourée des photos de Victor et Yuri, légèrement plus petites, et de dizaines d'autres photos de personnes dont les noms étaient précisés dans l'article. Victor, Yuri, et toutes les personnes tuées dans les agressions de la nuit qui a suivi leur procès. Le gros titre du journal dansait devant ses yeux : " _Ils ont écrit l'histoire_ ". La voix légèrement tremblante, Yurio reprit :

\- La semaine dernière, la Russie a officiellement adopté une nouvelle loi. Jusqu'à maintenant, les décisions pour protéger les droits des homosexuels avaient été prises par décret, pour répondre en urgence à la pression créée par les derniers événements. Les choses ont continué à avancer progressivement, jusqu'à l'établissement de cette loi qui regroupe toutes les mesures qui ont été prises. Dans l'ensemble, cette loi supprime le délit de propagande homosexuelle, interdit les associations à caractère homophobes, considère les insultes homophobes comme des agressions verbales à part entière qui peuvent être jugées comme telles, interdit aux juges de prononcer des peines réduites en raison de l'orientation sexuelle des victimes… Elle rajoute également plusieurs choses qui n'existaient pas auparavant. Il y en a une petite dizaine, toutes destinées à assurer les mêmes droits pour tout le monde. La plus importante d'entre elles, celle qui a le plus fait parler et surpris le monde entier… C'est la légalisation du mariage homosexuel. Cette loi s'appelle officiellement…

Yurio jeta un œil au journal pour se souvenir des termes exacts avant de reprendre :

\- Elle s'appelle « la loi n°2022-428 pour l'égalité des citoyens et la protection des populations ». Autant vous dire que personne ne l'appelle comme ça. Au moment où cette loi a été annoncée, un journaliste politique a fait remarquer que ce nom servait surtout à dissimuler les faits et à faire oublier grâce à qui cette loi avait vu le jour. A faire oublier quelle agression avait été celle de trop qui avait déclenché cette prise de conscience. Ce jour là, il a dit que le véritable nom de cette loi aurait dû être « la loi Nikiforov-Katsuki ». C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle aujourd'hui.

Yurio cligna des yeux pour en chasser les larmes d'émotions qui commençaient à les envahir. Sa voix était tremblante, lui-même ne réalisant pas encore que tout ce qu'il racontait était bel et bien devenu une réalité. Il inspira lentement pour maîtriser ses tremblements et reprit :

\- Alors c'est vrai que dit comme ça, ici, devant vous, ça ne paraît pas grand-chose. Ça ne vous ramènera pas. Mais aujourd'hui au moins, j'ose venir ici pour vous raconter tout ça parce que je peux cette fois vous jurer que vous n'êtes pas morts pour rien. Vous me manquez toujours autant, il n'y aura pas une journée sans que je pense à vous, sans que je patine pour vous et sans que je regrette que vous soyez partis aussi tôt… Bien sûr, j'ai parfois cette sensation que vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment quitté, que là où vous êtes, vous avez continué à garder un œil sur moi et à me donner un coup de main quand j'en avais besoin. Cette idée a beau me réconforter, ça me rend également triste de savoir que vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre, que vous ne pourrez jamais vraiment revenir. Mais je me console en me disant que vous auriez aimé vivre dans la Russie telle qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui, que vous y auriez été heureux.

Yurio sourit à travers les larmes qui ruisselaient maintenant sur ses joues.

\- Parfois je m'imagine cette vie que vous auriez eue. Vous auriez fait rejaillir votre amour sur la patinoire comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. Vous auriez dansé ensemble des dizaines d'autres programmes en duo pour nous rappeler à quel point vous vous aimiez. Vous auriez honoré la promesse que vous vous étiez faite il y a cinq ans et vous vous seriez mariés après avoir dominé le monde du patinage. Je regretterai éternellement le fait que vous ayez dû mourir pour que tout ça devienne possible. Vous n'étiez pas les premiers à mourir de cette façon et pour cette raison, mais je vous promets que vous avez fait partie des derniers. Le journal a raison, vous avez écrit l'histoire. On a écrit l'histoire.

Le soleil se couchait, inondant la pièce de plusieurs ombres à travers les rideaux fins. Les heures avaient filé sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, un peu comme ces dernières années. Un sentiment étrange de calme et d'apaisement l'envahissait à présent. Il avait beau savoir tout ce qui s'était passé depuis cinq ans, revenir ici pour le raconter devant leurs sépultures lui avait permis de le réaliser pleinement. De comprendre que son combat était bel et bien gagné et terminé, que Victor et Yuri pourraient reposer en paix pour l'éternité. Qu'il avait à présent le droit de tourner la page, de faire son deuil et de penser à l'avenir.

Yurio se releva doucement, les jambes et le dos ankylosés. Il s'avança vers la porte et la fit glisser sur ses gonds. Une dernière fois, il se retourna vers le petit autel en bois où les restes de deux bâtons d'encens rougeoyaient encore. Yurio ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la lumière ténue du crépuscule ou de ses yeux encore embués de larmes mais, avant de refermer la porte, pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut nettement voir les photos de Yuri et Victor lui adresser un dernier sourire.

* * *

 ** _Attendez encore une petite minute avant de quitter cette page, s'il vous plaît !_**

 ** _Pour marquer la fin de cette histoire, j'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, et c'est le plus important, je voulais remercier du fond du coeur les dizaines de revieweurs de cette fanfiction. Vos commentaires ont été la plus belle des récompenses et m'ont rendue fière de cette histoire, donc je tenais sincèrement à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review au fil des chapitres. C'est juste adorable, et même celles qui ne faisaient que quelques mots me faisaient infiniment plaisir._**

 ** _Ensuite, je tenais à attirer votre attention sur le fait que je n'ai pas inventé grand-chose sur l'ambiance en Russie. Seule la fin de cette histoire a été inventée de toutes pièces car, aujourd'hui, il y a bel et bien encore un délit de propagande homosexuelle qui punit les personnes de même sexe qui se tiennent la main ou s'embrassent en public. Il y a bel et bien des agressions, des viols et des meurtres commis régulièrement et toujours impunis à cause de l'orientation sexuelle des victimes. Cette fanfiction n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan mais, si j'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer pour Yuri et Victor, alors j'ai réussi à vous faire pleurer pour les dizaines de gens qui meurent aujourd'hui de la même façon et pour la même raison qu'eux. C'était l'objectif principal de cette fanfiction et j'espère de tout coeur l'avoir atteint._**

 ** _J'ai dépensé pas mal de temps sur cette fanfiction, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas prévu, pour l'instant, d'écrire d'autres fics longues sur ce fandom. Pour l'instant, je vais revenir m'occuper de fics abandonnées en cours de route sur d'autres fandoms. Mes seuls écrits sur Yuri on Ice seront donc les OS écrits dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, que vous pouvez retrouver dans mon recueil "Une nuit pour patiner"._**

 ** _Mais je n'abandonne pas ce fandom pour autant. Vous vous souvenez de Saad Maia, ma bêta qui a rendu cette fic extraordinaire avec ses magnifiques chorégraphies, ses relectures avisées et ses commentaires aussi précieux que pertinents ? Eh bien c'est elle qui prend le relais de l'écriture ! Elle attaque en ce moment même une fic nommée Le prix de la liberté. Si vous avez aimé le thème et l'ambiance de ma propre fic, que vous aimez beaucoup le Victor/Yuri et beaucoup l'Otabek/Yurio, alors vous devriez adorer Le prix de la liberté ! J'ai le plaisir de bêtatiser cette formidable fic et j'espère vous retrouver dessus ! Le lien est disponible dans mes fics favorites, ou actuellement dans la première page des nouveautés françaises sur le fandom. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_**

 ** _Encore un grand merci à tous pour avoir suivi cette fic. N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Que vous ayez aimé, apprécié ou détesté, deux ou trois mots suffisent à me le faire savoir et sont encore plus précieux que les simples mises en favori. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher, je réponds à tous ceux qui sont connectés avec un compte et je ne mords pas, promis !_**


End file.
